Spirit Guardian
by ZuluXD1
Summary: Naruto uses an experimental summoning Jutsu in the midst of battle. He means to summon the beast of the forest but instead he summons... a girl who can? (Original character POV - Older Naruto, Pre-Ninja-Alliance timeline.) [Updated to T for upcoming battles and language.] Pairings: Kimi/Naru, Sasu/Saku (Slight Naru/Hina, Kimi/Kiba)
1. Spirits and Demons

"Ow… my head…" She sat up slowly putting her head in her hands. She couldn't see properly yet, her vision slowly faded in, from darkness to fuzzy browns and greens. Although she couldn't see, she could feel the tension in the air, along with what sounded like pained breathing from one side, while a vicious laugh hit her from the other. She turned her head feeling disorientated and finally found her sight.

She was sitting in what seemed to be a recent crater of earth and grass surrounded by broken woodland. She could still see tiny pieces of debris in the air. Every tree surrounding the clearing was split, singed, uprooted or on fire. As if waiting for her to realise, she inhaled the smell of burnt wood, but it was mixed with a coppery scent she suddenly recognised as blood. Her breath caught in her lungs and her heart raced. Giving herself a quick once over she realised it wasn't her but looked back up dreading the sight she might be faced with.

"So _this_ is your so called 'All powerful Jutsu'? A little girl in weird clothes?" A voice sneered then burst into vindictive laughter once more. _There! _She spotted the owner of the laugh. He stood arrogantly with an oversized blade slung lazily over his back. It was marbled black and blood red with a dark purple and black aura which made her shrink back unconsciously. The murderous intent polluted the air and she choked slightly. The man who held it gave her an even worse sense of foreboding. Although he looked like he'd taken a few hits, his cheek and arm bled profusely and one of his trouser legs was burnt black. He glared down at her, then grinned at her reaction with a mouth that was too big for his face, full to the brim with pointed teeth. Then his eyes narrowed and he leered "I like the outfit you put her in though… very nice." He licked his lips with a long pointed tongue to emphasize his meaning.

She shuddered and crossed her arms over her chest. He was right, the low cut blue top she wore with a layered light denim and white lace short skirt, wasn't leaving much to the imagination. At least she was wearing shorts and trainers she thought numbly, half wondering why she would wear such an outfit in this situation. Although to be honest she had no clue how she ended up in this situation in the first place. She was completely unarmed and was pretty sure she had never been in a serious fight before by the way her body was shaking.

"What are you doing!? Get out of here!" another voice shouted from behind her she turned her body around and gasped in horror not even noticing to new cuts in her hands from the sharp stones beneath her. A young man stood there looking barely conscious, his blonde spikes caked in blood, a gash across one eye, a bruised chin, singed side and multiple other wounds. What shocked her most was his blackened right arm that was pulsing with the same black aura of the other mans blade. He spat some blood through heavy breaths then glared her down with one piercing blue eye "Run!" At his command she shifted position ready to scramble up.

"Too late." The words chilled her to the bone, she span around to see him poised to pounce. In less than a second he'd leapt towards her and swung the cleaver down.

"No!" She screamed holding her hands out and closing her eyes in fear and was echoed by the blonde behind her. A blue light burst from her and suddenly but she cowered waiting for the inevitable impact.

"Uargh!" She heard a cry of pain and opened her eyes and the blue light was above her in the form of some giant four legged beast made of a white blue light. She blinked, once, twice… three times.

"Ahhh!" she fell backwards scraping her arms on the rocky ground making them bleed even more, her eyes wide in horror. But she couldn't take her eyes off what was in the beast's mouth. The swordsman was being skewered by gigantic monstrous teeth, the sword had been thrown aside where its point stuck in the singed earth. The beast shook its mouth from side to side then threw him against a tree with a sickening crunch. She stared in horror at the body and there was no doubt in her mind that he was dead, she could feel spots of his warm blood drip down her face. She had never seen a dead body before, never mind watched someone be killed in such a gruesome way…

The beast stepped forward, 'm_aybe it hasn't seen me yet', _She thought shrinking further into the ground. The giant wolf turned and growled settling into an aggressive stance staring straight over her. Despite herself she turned to see the threat and remembered the other, barely conscious man. He still stood firm which she was impressed by, even through her shock. His one open eye caught hers briefly then glared back at the wolf. In that second she saw his face change from shock to determination. '_He's going to try and protect me! Is he crazy?' _She thought suddenly deciphering the glance. Just as it clicked she heard the beast pounce over her at the man who was shakily holding a strange metal arrowhead shaped weapon, his face set.

"No! Stop!" She cried holding out her hands once more, not knowing if she was asking the beast to stop, or to stop the man from fighting and ultimately dying. To her surprise the wolf skidded to a halt almost instantly and looked around at her. '_Oh crap… now it's definitely noticed me'. _The blonde spared her a quick angry glance, that she could be so stupid as to cry out, when the wolf turned and smirked at her.

**_As you wish…_** a female voice answered, powerful yet warm.

She blinked,_ 'What?'._ She stared into the wolf's bright white eyes,_ 'was that…'_

**_Yes this voice is me. The 'big scary wolf'._**The wolf's eyes smiled at her as all aggression left her features. The wolf walked towards her shrinking until she was the size of a dog. When she was a meter away it moulded into a blue white tabby cat and delicately jumped up onto her shoulders curled around her neck and purred softly. She froze in shock still half expecting an attack when the cat rubbed her whiskers against her cheek affectionately and she relaxed slightly. The cat was almost weightless but before she could wonder anymore about it the blonde fell to his knees.

"Oh!" She scrambled to her feet at last, though her legs didn't want to carry her, and wobbled slightly. She ran to him, somehow not dislodging the strange weightless creature around her neck and kneeled down holding his shoulders to stop him falling over.

"Careful… don't touch my arm… it's cursed…" He said with ragged breaths. She shifted slightly so her skin wouldn't touch.

"What can I do?" She asked panicking, _'there's so much blood…'_ He smiled warmly at her which was the last thing she expected.

"There's nothing you can do, it's been cursed, even _I _can't heal from this…" He said with resignation, staring deep into the green of her eyes. "Thank you… I don't know how you did it, but you've saved my village… I may not be able to live my dream now but I can die knowing my village is saved from at least one more monster… maybe two… I wonder what will happen if…" then his eyes suddenly widened.

His one good hand grabbed hers so tight it was painful. "When I die something terrible might happen… if it does you need to warn the village… Take my headband and necklace, she should recognise them." He said pointing with his eyes. She hesitated, then untied the cloth tie that was settled amongst blonde spikes and dried blood. She tried not to think about that last bit as she clutched it in her hand feeling her eyes start to tear up as she began to unclasp the necklace. "Tell them… tell them Naruto didn't make it, but the swordsman is dead… and about what might happen when I die… You need to leave, I don't want you next to me if… _He _comes out…." She looked confused.

**_The Kyuubi no Youko…The Nine-tailed Demon Fox_** the cat muttered darkly.

"Kyuubi?" She asked in a mumble, putting the necklace around her own neck for safe keeping, looking at the cat not understanding the word.

"How did you-" he didn't finish the sentence, instead he hacked up more blood. "You have to leave! If the Kyuubi does come out he'll kill you, you need to warn Konoha! The village hidden in the leaf."

**_Child we should do as he says… It's his dying wish…_**

"No! I won't leave you here to die!" She felt hot tears on her cheeks, this stranger had been ready to die for her only moments ago. "There must be something I can do!"

**_Well…_**

"Is there something?" She desperately turned to the cat once more.

**_You could… purify him with your life energy, but that would leave you weak as well… if it doesn't work you could be half dead yourself if the Kyuubi comes out… but if it works… it might give the kid a chance for the Kyuubi's Chakra to start healing him._**

**"**I'll do it. Just tell me what to do." She said suddenly determined, even without fully understanding what was expected of her.

**_But-_**

"I don't care!" just tell me what to do! We're running out of time!" She shouted angrily.

Naruto stared at her through the pain, wondering why she was talking to herself. His eye drooped dangerously. "No! Stay awake! Talk to me, say anything, just stay awake!" she cried.

**_You need to concentrate. I'll show you what to do… _**

"I… I'm Uzumaki… Naruto… a shinobi from Konoha… My dream is… was… to become the next Hokage…" He mumbled slowly as the cat disappeared into a blue light that was absorbed into her body. Her eyes were closed in determination. A white light began to shine from all over her skin making her glow. He could feel himself losing consciousness "Tell everyone I'm sorry I didn't make it… give my headband… and necklace to the Hokage…" His voice trailed off as he slumped forward.

She found the source of her power and released it. She tried to concentrate it to her hands then she suddenly felt him slump forward into her arms.

**_Don't lose concentration! This is better, your power comes from your life force, your heart. If his heart is next to yours the transfer will be even more effective. Now can you feel the curse on the edge of your mind… focus it towards that…_**

She focussed her mind, heart and soul into pushing the curse from his body. Inch by inch she could feel it leaving him, but inch by inch she grew weaker. At the back of her mind she felt his own healing power kick into action, helping his unconscious form to mend itself.

After what felt like hours she had finally purified the curse and fell backwards her strength fading, Naruto falling on top of her with a very soft landing. She didn't have the strength or the heart to move him after that so she lay there looking up at the darkening sky.

"Will he be okay?" She breathed barely audible. The cat chuckled.

**_You should be worrying about yourself… Yes I think he'll recover… though it still might take days for that arm of his to be fully recovered._**

_So he heals naturally? That's cool… _She thought wondering if the cat could still hear her, she didn't think she had the strength for more words.

**_Yes and fortunately so do you._**

_I do? _She checked the back of her arms. The bloody scrapes had healed over perfectly. _Oh that's cool, so if I rest for a bit I'll be back to normal? Whatever normal is…_

**_Yes you will but we shouldn't linger too long… more shinobi might be on their way, we should take him back to the village, you'll be safer there._**

The urgency in her voice seemed to bring her back from almost falling asleep where she lay. She pushed herself up gently and helped the unconscious Naruto to roll slowly onto his back. She didn't trust her legs quite yet so she sat eyeing the darkening patches of the forest. On a whim she pulled one of the arrowhead shaped bits of metal from the man's pocket and held it in one hand just in case.

**_You won't need that, you have me_**

_Oh yeah, that's true… _She put it back feeling sheepish. S_o what should I call you?_

**_My name? I suppose humans call me Kuruka_**

_Kuruka… I like it, and I'm… _Her eyes widened suddenly.

_I… I… I don't know… _She began to shake, she didn't know her own name? Come to think of it… she wasn't sure where she had been before waking up in the crater… she tried to remember something, anything about her life before a few hours ago but it was all blank, all she managed to achieve was a headache. She felt tears again.

**_Oh my child… don't cry, if I'm right, you've been plucked from a different dimension completely, the journey made you forget things. I'm sure you can find them again and make your way back there, for now how about you use the name Kimika? You are my 'Kimika' after all._**

"Kimika… okay that'll do for now, so Kimika and Kuruka?" She said out loud, testing it on her tongue.

**_What a team._** she said brushing a whiskered cheek against hers again. Kimika felt herself smile slightly **_Now that's better, if you have the energy you should start packing up to leave._**

"Pack? What is there to pack?" She stood up and followed Kuruka's suggestions and first picked up the backpack from the crater that was apparently hers, though she didn't recognise it or the strange objects inside, and swung it onto her shoulder. Next she packed Naruto's Headband and other various weapons he was carrying into the bag to make him more comfortable while he recovered.

**_You should bring the sword too._**

"What!? But that thing's cursed! And it's huge!" She said eyeing the ominous blade.

**_Yes but we need to stop it from falling into the wrong hands again, otherwise what the boy almost died for was pointless…_**

"Okay good point… Won't I curse myself from touching it though?"

**_No, you're pure remember? That's how you cured the boy, it shouldn't affect you, but put it in the scabbard all the same._**

"Pure? I don't think I'm that innocent." She scoffed.

**_Not that kind, I mean you have a pure heart, a kind heart… Probably the reason you were chosen and pulled here from your dimension._**

"Uh… okay." She said not completely understanding her words.

Kimika eyed the blade doubtfully, slowly put her hand around the hilt then pulled it free from the ground. It was actually surprisingly light, either that or she had super-strength as well. Then she remembered the effort it took to roll Naruto over and shook her head, no… the blade had to be magically lightweight or something… This was a strange place…

She walked ever so slowly over to the body slumped up against a tree deliberately looking away, then tried to harden her resolve with clenched fists. She made her mind as blank as she could and tried not to think as she acted. After a few minutes she had untied the scabbard from the man's back, sheathed the blade and tied it to herself. She stared at the body for another minute or two with an uneasy feeling.

**_What's wrong?_**

"It doesn't feel right… leaving him like that… even if he did try to kill me…" She wondered aloud.

She tried not to think about what she was doing as she pulled him onto his back and lay him down with more dignity and closed his eyes. "Well that was gross but I feel better now." As she said it, the body disintegrated into a white dust until there was only a small white orb that floated in front of her for a few seconds before disappearing as well. "What the hell just happened?"

**_You purified the body, you made it so his next life wouldn't be haunted by the wrongs he did in this one… So a fresh start. It's a really nice thing for you to do actually._**

"Oh… I didn't mean to… but good. Does that means when he's reborn he won't make the same mistakes? "

**_More or less._**

Kimika smiled and rubbed the cat between the ears without thinking. Then pulled her hand away suddenly.

"Ah sorry, force of habit… I uh guess I have a cat, back home… wherever that is."

**_I don't mind, and don't worry about getting back home, we'll find a way. Let's start with getting the boy home, it sounds like he might have an idea of what happened…_**

"Okay, let's get him home. I hope you know where you're going because I don't have a clue." She walked back over to the man's unconscious form and knelt down beside him again. His breathing was still ragged but most of the pain had left his face. She pushed the blood caked locks of hair aside and pulled a fallen leaf from his face. "Village hidden in the leaf…" She mumbled to herself wondering about the name, the leaf suddenly slipped through her fingers and span in the air above her open hand, until it stopped still and pointed slightly to her right. "Uhhh… a leaf wants me to go that way?"

**_No child, the forest is showing you the way. You are a spirit guide after all._**

"A spirit guide? What does that mean?"

**_You are our voice, our protector, our avatar if you will. I may be the Spirit of the Forest but there are many others, and the forest itself also has its own will. Your unexpected arrival set things in motion, maybe you were brought here to change something… maybe you were brought here to save this young ones life… I see a lot of potential in him…_**

Kimika found herself staring at his face and had to snap herself out of it. So many strange things seemed to be happening she decided to just take it on the chin and worry about it later. There were more pressing matters. She stood up again.

"So… how am I going to carry him to Konoha? I hope it's not that far…"

The cat jumped down off her shoulders without a word. She shrunk down to the size of a mouse and crawled underneath the unconscious man. Just as Kimika was about to ask, he was suddenly replaced by a giant white wolf. Kimika looked up with her jaw dropped then grinned widely.

"Now that's awesome." She said and began to climb up onto the wolf with the help of a paw. Now sitting astride the wolf and Naruto safely between Kuruka's shoulder blades, they set off at a fast pace towards their destination, Kuruka leaping elegantly over the newly made ditches and still smoking fallen trees.


	2. Misunderstandings

After riding for a few hours after dark Kuruka came to a stop in a small clearing next to a cliff face with a small waterfall and stream.

**_We should stop here tonight… we're on the edge of some dangerous territory… moving through in the darkness is unwise. _**

Kimika nodded, then realised Kuruka wouldn't be able to see. _Good idea, _she thought still not used to someone being able to hear her thoughts. She slid down off the wolf's back and rubbed her tender behind while Kuruka set Naruto down near the cliff face using the same 'shrinking to a mouse' trick. Kimika sat down next to him after setting the giant blade down and opened her backpack to see what was inside. She couldn't properly see the items in the moonlight but she found a handkerchief and decided the rest of the contents could wait till morning. With Kuruka back on her shoulders in the form of a weightless cat, she walked over to the stream, dipped the cloth into it and knelt back down next to Naruto.

"Oh…" She stopped inches from his face, "What if the waters not safe… I might make things worse… Kuruka? Could I purify the water like I cured the curse?"

**_I suppose you could _**she said with a hint of a smile in her voice.

Kimika smiled slightly and tried to limit the power to just her hands and the white glow shone through the damp cloth. She grinned even wider as Kuruka nodded approvingly. She leant forward and began to wash the blood from his face, she was squeamish at first but new it had to be done, especially as the blood had caked his right eye completely shut. She could almost watch the smaller gashes heal over as she worked. She kept up the routine of wash, rinse, purify, clean, until his face, and neck were spotless.

Next she decided to spend another half an hour cleaning the blood out of his hair, propping his head up in her lap after double checking that he didn't seem to have any neck or spinal injuries. Kimika worked in silence with Kuruka watching her closely. Finally, in the early hours of the morning she sat pleased with herself and finally noticed the small black lines on his cheeks. '_Whisker tattoos?_" She shrugged then realised what was missing from the picture and pulled out his headband and washed it too and set it aside to dry. She could just see the stream turn off colour in the moonlight. There had been so much blood. _He must have been fighting very hard… almost to the death. I hope he pulls through this and makes it home. I'm sure there's someone waiting for him. I wonder if someone is waiting for me right now? _She shook her head violently. That kind of thinking right now was a bad idea.

She sat down next to him and watched him breathing again. Just breathing. The most obvious sign that he was going to pull through this. She brushed his slightly damp hair from his eyes again where the wind must have blown it across. _He had really been ready to fight Kuruka to try and save me even after seeing her rip that other guy apart… He didn't even know me… did he? _Again she shook her head. _I'll find my answers eventually, I need to think about what I need to do right now… _then she changed her thinking to what else she could do for him, then she caught Kuruka's eye.

"What?" she asked, slightly embarrassed at the expression the cat was giving her.

**_You like him don't you._**

"What!? No!" She exclaimed, taken aback at her words. "I'm just worried about him. He was ready to fight you to save me... he seems like a nice person, I just want to help…" She felt her face heat up. "Should I clean his jacket?" she asked to change the subject.

**_Oh, so now you're trying to take his clothes off._**

"Ah! That's not what I meant…" Kimika felt her face heat up even more.

**_Hahaha, I'm just playing with you child… I suppose it couldn't hurt, it's a warm night_**, **_I'm sure he'll appreciate it when he wakes, you should double check he's healing properly too._**

Kimika slowly pulled his jacket off to reveal a net shirt. She sighed with relief as she only found a few superficial patches of dried blood. She quickly checked for any big purple patches which could be internal bleeding and was glad to see there was only slight impact bruising and a possible cracked rib.

Again she caught herself and wondered how she knew then shook her head, trying not to think about it. After giving his torso and left arm a quick wipe over with Kuruka eyeing her with a smirk, she got up and set to work cleaning his ripped, bloody, slightly singed jacket and set it aside to dry.

When she returned she eyed his right arm doubtfully. The blackened cracked skin wasn't bleeding but it made her squirm inside as she analysed it.

"I'm not that great at first aid… so I think I'm better off not touching that…"

**_I think you're right, but you should bandage it up to stop it getting more infected or knocked about too much as we travel. I think he had a spare bandage around his leg._**

She looked down and Kuruka was right. He had a bandage around the upper part of his right leg. '_weird place to keep it but handy if your fighting a lot I guess…_' she thought fully aware that she was the last person who should be thinking something was strange.

Although the outside of the bandage was spattered with blood and dirt, the rest of the bandage was clean. Hoping that he wasn't too attached to his net undershirt, she cut away his sleeve with the strange metal thing she had found in his pocket earlier. Kimika had the feeling she should start from his blackened hand, maybe she did have a little training, and she carefully wrapped his arm and sighed with relief as it covered the whole area with a tiny bit to spare.

**_Shouldn't you think about trying to get some sleep? You look like you're trying to keep yourself busy._**

"I… am I suppose, I'm not at all tired, maybe there is a time difference between dimensions? I just want to keep my mind occupied so I don't think about… things." Kimika's voice trailed off. Kuruka looked at her for a moment then shifted back into the white wolf and set her hind leg next to Naruto so she could curl her tail around him, then pointed to the crook of her front leg with her nose.

**_Come on at least try to rest. _**

She was going to decline then a wave of tiredness hit. She walked over and curled up in the pleasantly warm nook and as soon as her eyes closed she felt herself drift off to sleep.

She woke up gradually as the sun rose but snuggled further into the furry blanket. Her eyes snapped open as she realized she was outside then suddenly remembered where she was.

She struggled upright then crawled on her knees and leant forward to put a hand on the man's forehead. '_Well he feels normal… not that I really know what I'm looking for…He doesn't look in pain anymore…but I thought he might have woken up by now, could he be in a coma?'_

**_Don't panic, he's healing fine. There was probably a fair amount of minor internal bleeding and fractured bones to heal, as well as the mental and physical trauma of the curse among other things._**

Kimika jumped, being unused to hearing voices in her head then relaxed as she felt a familiar weight curl around her shoulders. She brushed his messy fringe from his face again and felt a slight tinge in her cheeks. "Shut up…" She muttered at the snickering cat. She looked down at herself and in the morning sunlight she could see that her blue top and her white and denim skirt had patches of dried blood on them. She swallowed hard and tried not to think about it. The most obvious patch was on her skirt from where he had fallen against her and the red had soaked right through the white lace. Without a second thought she pulled the skirt sharply down to reveal her denim shorts and roughly stuffed the skirt into her backpack without looking at it.

She walked over to the edge of the stream and dabbed some water on the blood stains and managed to lighten them so she didn't look like some kind of deranged psycho killer… _I hope there aren't too many of those in this world… _she shivered.

Looking down at the things she had left out to dry, she picked up and the headband and put it back into her bag, then frowned at the slashed jacket. "I've got a sewing kit in my bag, I'll sew it up for him…" She rummaged in a pocket and pulled out a small box then spotted Kuruka's face.

"Wait… I remembered! I remembered something! Well it could just be muscle memory… but it's something!" She said cheerily sitting back down at Naruto's side and began to sew up his jacket with apparent ease. "I guess I can sew then." She said matter-of-factly looking proudly at her handy work.

She slipped it back on him then decided to patch the knee of his trousers up while she was at it.

**_You're very caring for a human you know… You hardly know this man yet you take care of him as if he was a lover _**Kimika felt her face burn **_Shall we take him home then or did you want to admire his features a little longer. _**

"Let's go." Kimika said resolutely, ignoring her last jibe.

She rode the giant white wolf towards the Hidden leaf village, letting Kuruka follow her nose and signs from the forest to help them on their way. Somehow she could tell they were getting close.

**_We should be arriving soon… but something doesn't feel right…_**

As she said it Kimika felt a chill run down her spine. She held on tighter and leant protectively over Naruto to keep him from sliding off, which was difficult with the cleaver and backpack strapped to her back. Only seconds later Kuruka leaped sideways to avoid a rain of weapons that thudded into the forest floor where she would have been if she hadn't changed paths so quickly.

The wolf weaved between different attacks of weapons, elements - such as fire and water and even some things that Kimika could swear must have been people, until giant wooden gates came into view ahead. Kimika suddenly heard giant dogs snapping behind them but Kuruka was faster. She jumped over a swarm of deadly looking insects and dodged a man with a blue light glowing from his hands followed by a deadly looking kick from another green blur.

Kimika braced herself for the impact of the giant gate ahead, they wouldn't stop in time. With a jump she didn't think was possible, they soared over the gate and weightlessness took effect and she felt herself lifting off the wolf. _We're going to land on the village!_ Kimika thought in horror then her heart froze as she lost her grip on Kuruka's fur. She had transformed in mid air into a giant bronze eagle, and Kimika managed to grab two handfuls of the giant feathers before she swerved to the left to avoid another attack.

"There! The hospital!" Kimika cried pointing ahead at a building with a red and white cross. Kuruka angled herself again and landed elegantly then quickly shrank to allow Naruto to lie on the ground. Instantly, she sprung back up into a smaller blue white spirit wolf that would fit on the tiny portion of roof top. She growled and curled around Kimika and Naruto protectively. Both were slightly unnerved by the aggressive assault and were unsure if they should abandon him in such a place. Figures appeared on the opposite side of the rooftop.

"Wait." A blonde busty woman standing at the front of the group said with authority in her voice. Nobody moved, Kuruka growled softly. She put a hand on her hip of her green outfit which wasn't leaving much to the imagination, and glared at them. "I see you have one of my men… Speak your purpose or we attack to kill." Kimika watched as the woman's eyes took in her strange blood spattered clothes and her even stranger and much more dangerous spirit protector. Then Kimika saw worry flick across her face as she glanced at the bandaged, unconscious man on the floor, but her expression was quickly schooled back into a frown.

Kimika looked around her, everyone eyed her with contempt, did they think she had done this? Or was using Naruto as a bargaining tool? She gulped and decided to just keep her eyes on the blonde woman as she was obviously in charge.

"I… uh… brought Naruto home, he needs medical attention, he was badly injured in battle… uh, he was cursed but I fixed it, he just needs to rest up, I don't want to fight anyone."

"Cursed!? What do you mean you fixed it!? Who are you?" The blonde woman shouted with narrowed eyes "If you don't want to fight then why do you have that cursed blade?" Kuruka growled a warning.

**_Such insolence! No respect…_**

Kimika put her hands up in a placating way to both of them but took a deliberate step backwards towards Kuruka. "He was cursed when I got there… I fixed it but I don't know how… I don't know who I am… I just woke up in the middle of a battlefield." She felt herself shaking she took another step back and felt Kuruka's reassuring side against her back.

"What about the blade? Is its owner dead?"

"Yes." She repressed a shudder, "He's dead, I just picked it up to keep it safe from other hands..."

The blonde woman visibly relaxed.

"Well either you are the best liar I've ever seen or you're telling the truth. Medic's, take Naruto to the ward I'll be with you shortly." She waved two of her fingers forward like a salute. Two ninjas leap forward but Kuruka growled and put a paw deliberately in front of the unconscious body.

**_I don't like this… Why did they attack us…_**

Kimika looked back at her then across at the blonde woman who was waving for the rest of her men to stand down.

"Why did you attack us in the forest?" she asked, making the woman size her up.

"We are always on the brink of war these days, we thought you were leading an assault on Konoha as we had never seen such a beast before."

**_Beast!?_**

"I suppose that makes sense… are you the Hokage person?" Kimika asked suddenly remembering something.

"Yes… why?"

"He asked me to give you this…" She said pulling out his headband. "Well that was when he thought he was going to die… but still, I made a promise." Kimika threw the headband across the gap and the blonde caught it with ease.

"Thank you…" She said quietly.

'_Kuruka move your paw, he needs a doctor.' _She did so grudgingly, and the medical ninja took that as a sign, picked up the body and disappeared.

"I'm going to have to ask you to hand over the blade and come in for questioning."

"I- I can't. The blade is cursed, only I can touch it and not be affected. It's too dangerous and I'm sorry but I don't really trust you yet…" Kimika said shakily and saw Kuruka agree with a nod.

"That's a shame… I'm sorry but for the protection of the village I'm going to have to use force. Nara do your thing." She said sadly. Suddenly the ninja on her left's shadow grew longer into a point until it reached hers. Kimika looked down in horror expecting something to happen but nothing did.

"Hokage-sama… it's not working… It's like she's not really there… Like she doesn't exist." The man looked more curious than angry about it.

"She doesn't exist? She's right there and there's no genjutsu going on… okay Ambu, your turn." She made the same salute gesture and Kimika was faced with four masked men closing in fast. The next thing she remembered was a swirl of blue light before everything went black.

"What the hell just happened?"

"No idea Hokage-sama."

"Find her."

"Roger that."

**[Authors Comments]**

**Hi I hope everyone's enjoying it so far XD Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome :)  
Oh and if the setup is confusing:  
**"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Spirit/Demon**_

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Lost and Found

Naruto ached all over especially his right arm which was bandaged in a sling. He blinked his bleary eyes open to see the familiar sight of the medical ward ceiling _How many times had he woken up to see that view? _A blonde woman came into his line of sight.

"Baa-chan…" He said weakly making her smile.

"I told you not to call me that, idiot" but she ruffled his hair affectionately. "So what happened on the mission? I need someone to explain what's going on."Naruto looked confused then his eyes widened and he moved to sit up but the woman stopped him. "Oh no you don't, you're not moving for a little while longer at least."

Naruto turned to see the top of his bandaged right arm slowly healing from blackened burnt skin to a fresh pink.

"I can't believe it… she did it…" he said in disbelief.

"She?"

"The swordsman got a hit and cursed my arm, after that there wasn't much I could do with one arm… I was dying, I could feel it. The curse was stopping me from healing. I decided to try the new summoning justu I'd been working on as a last resort… Then bam! There was this weirdly dressed girl sitting in a crater, she somehow called this giant spirit wolf to protect her which finally took down Tetsugi. She started talking to herself about not leaving me to die and last thing I saw she was glowing white. Then I woke up here." Naruto explained almost in one breath, watching the different expressions flick across Tsunade's face.

"Wait you said you used a summoning jutsu? What were you trying to summon?"

"Well it was supposed to be combination of sage power and a hybrid natural jutsu I created to summon the spirit of the forest…"

"You idiot!" Tsunade stood up suddenly and began pacing. "So that's what happened! You summoned that girl from another dimension! Instead of summoning the spirit, you summoned someone who could!" Tsunade continued pacing, Naruto just looked stunned. "No wonder she can't remember… the shock of pulling her from one dimension to another must have wiped memories specific to her world, so the strain of remembering two worlds doesn't drive her insane…"

"Wait, what!? She can't remember anything? Is she here?" Naruto said sitting up suddenly then regretting it.

"Yes you dumbass! She broke through my ranks and sailed clean over the wall to get you to the hospital! Almost all of my ninja were rendered completely useless!"

"Woah…" Naruto said half impressed, half worried for her and what it would mean for the village.

"Now they're all out there looking for her and it's your fault! I told you not to use unauthorised Justus in battle!" Said yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"She's hiding somewhere in the village?"

"Yes I don't know how she's doing it though, she's lost and confused, and as soon as you're fit enough to leave you'll be in charge of finding her so you can start to make amends."

Naruto hung his head. _I want to find her anyway Baa-chan… She saved my life._

Kimika opened her eyes slowly, she was lying in grass looking up at what seemed to be a dark forest. "What happened?"

**_Sorry I had to get us out of there so I used a power your body wasn't quite ready for yet._**

"Where are we?"

**_I think we're in some kind of survival training ground, I couldn't sense anyone within, so this old forest seemed the safest. _**

Kimika looked around at all the gnarly, blackened trees full of scrapes and discarded weapons.

"I need to go back and see if he's alright… I still have some of his things and I want to make sure I didn't mess up and leave part of the curse behind…"

**_I'm sure you did a fine job, you can go see him but first you need to replenish your life energy before we try that again. In other words, you need to eat something and then try absorbing energy from the forest."_**

"Okay… though it looks like the forest could use a little energy from me…"

**_Well that's sort of how it works, a give and take of energies which is why you need food and strength. Try those berries, they're poisonous, but if you purify them they should be a good food source._**

She did as instructed and they were delicious, she waited a moment just to make sure the poison had been completely extracted then ate some more. She felt so much better. She left the blade on the floor near Kuruka and walked over to the nearest and probably biggest tree. Branches we broken, parts were burnt off completely. She found herself feeling sorry for the tree.

"It looks like you need some love…" she mumbled putting her hand on the tree's trunk. She felt the bark under her fingertips move and went to recoil her hand but it was stuck in place. She watched fascinated as the bark around her hand grew greener, healthier and more alive. She placed her other hand on the tree and the same thing happened. Life spread over the tree turning it from a blackish hue into a beautiful stunning brown and green giant, full of life once more.

Suddenly her hands were released and she stepped back to admire the great oak with a smile. White spores seemed to appear from the trees newly grown leaves and floated down to her. She took another step back and the spores flew into her making her glow white once more, accompanied with a feeling of sudden elation.

"Wow…" She breathed and Kuruka smiled, "Is that the exchange you were talking about? That was amazing! Look at that! It's beautiful…"

**_Hahaha that it is… you realise you've just given our position away now… but you have more than enough life energy, I would have gone for a sapling myself, but well done._**

"Oh crap your right." Kimika ran over to the blade swung it on her back and felt the blue cat jump up on her shoulders, "Let's go."

They vanished in a swirl of blue white light just as twenty agitated ninja descended on the now vacated spot.

Kimika felt her feet hit the ground and she wobbled slightly. She found herself standing in an almost empty hospital ward.

"Woah… that's going to take some getting used to…" She mumbled under her breath as she tiptoed over to the bedside. Naruto lay peacefully on the bed with a newly bandaged arm in a sling. "He's still not awake…" she said quietly, hearing worry in her voice. "Should I try it again just to make sure?" as she said it she brushed the hair out of his eyes again, a habit she seemed to be getting used to. Kuruka jumped from her shoulders and sniffed at him.

**_No, he's cured, look his arm is healing nicely._**

"Oh phew… is he not fully healed yet then?" she untied the cumbersome blade and set it aside so she could sit in the chair at his bedside. She felt herself take his hand without meaning to. "Why is nobody here to see him though… oh right… they're probably out looking for me." She had an uneasy feeling but she couldn't place what it was. There was something different about him… She looked at his face but couldn't see it, she spotted it suddenly and stood up.

**_What's wrong?_**

"His jacket… I think we should get out of here, something's up." Kimika mouthed signalling for Kuruka to jump up. Suddenly the chair behind her burst in a puff of smoke and she felt arms wrap around her. Kuruka froze and hissed.

"Wait, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk to you before you disappear again." She heard Naruto's voice from behind her as the one in the bed disappeared in a puff of white smoke. She felt both relieved he was okay, but annoyed that he'd grabbed her like this.

**_Want me to jump him and run?_**

Kimika shook her head and Kuruka came out of her attack stance with a hiss.

"I will stay to talk if you let me go… and your hand…" Kimika said quietly. Naruto sighed with relief then realised what she had meant and released her with a jolt.

"Ah! Sorry about that." He said stepping backwards as Kimika turned to face him, Kuruka jumping back on her shoulders. She saw how red his cheeks had gone and before she could stop herself she thought, _Cute…_

**_I knew it! You do like him! We should get out of here before you fall for any more of his tricks, you're not thinking straight! _**

"It's not like that! And we're staying, for now." she muttered to the cat on her shoulder. Naruto looked at her curiously.

"How did you work it out?" Naruto asked sounding embarrassed, looking at where his clone had been.

"Your Jacket."

"What about it?" He asked looking down at it and it was Kimika's turn to look abashed.

"I sewed yours back together again… the clone's was perfect." She mumbled quietly. Naruto looked closer at his jacket and noticed the stitches across the parts that had been slashed during the battle.

"Oh wow thanks! You're good, I didn't even notice. I always make a hash of it when I have to sew it up myself." Kimika caught the sadness enter his voice even though he tried to hide it.

"Don't you… have someone who can fix it for you?"

"Hm? No I live alone. Always have."

"Always?" she asked before she could stop herself. She saw his expression change and immediately changed tact "Anyway what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yeah. First, thank you." His face let out a huge smile which caught her off guard yet again. "You neutralized a threat to the village, saved my life, brought me here and you even kept a hold of the blade-"

"Don't touch it!" She cried holding her hand out in warning. His hand froze seconds before he did. "It curses anyone who touches it unless they are as evil as the blade or can purify it like I can." He pulled his hand back looking sheepish again then rubbed the back of his head with a hand.

"Fair enough… so what are you going to do with it?"

"I… don't know. I need to put it somewhere where it won't hurt anyone ever again."

"Okay, Baa-chan can sort that." he saw her confused look "Oh the Hokage I mean, the woman you met earlier."

**_He calls the leader of the village Baa-chan? I think I like this kid, he has guts._**

"Also I guess you want to know what's going on and why you're here and stuff." He saw both the girl and the cat perk up at that. "Uh… it's my fault. I messed up a jutsu and summoned you from another dimension… I'm really sorry. I'll help you get back there somehow… or at least help you regain your memories…" he looked up at her with anguished eyes then sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. "I messed up good this time… I won't blame you if you don't want to speak to me now, or never see me again."

Kimika stood in shock for a moment. Then she walked over and sat on the bed next to him. Again before she could help herself her hand was on his back reassuringly.

"It's okay… I can see you didn't do it deliberately… at least this is something that can be undone, it's not like you blinded me or made it so I couldn't walk again. I've just lost my memories, I can make new ones and find my old ones in my own time. For now though, I'm Kimika. Nice to meet you." She finished with a smile.

He looked up at her his eyes slightly red then smiled back and with no warning pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, I won't let you down!" Kimika felt her face heat up and Kuruka snigger again as a voice rang through the corridor.

"NARUTO! I know you're healed enough by now, get off your lazy ass, fix what you've started-" Tsunade banged through the doors "-and go-!" She stopped as she saw what was going on inside the room "…find her…" She said quietly.

Naruto sprung back looking horrified. Tsunade puffed herself up again and bellowed "NARUTO! What are you doing to that poor innocent girl! She's confused! How dare you take advantage of her!"

"Ah!" Kimika said as she stood up and Naruto scampered backwards into the corner.

"I wasn't!" Naruto said panicking. Tsunade stepped forward menacingly cracking her knuckles and suddenly Kuruka grew to the size of a tiger, taking up the whole bed, putting herself in the way.

**_Come on! Say something before she pounds him! He's still injured!_**

"Ah! He wasn't! He was just explaining everything, then gave me a hug to comfort me." She said twisting her words slightly to cover for him. Tsunade looked across at her then stopped and the tension lifted from the room. Kuruka shrank back down to a non-threatening size.

"How are you feeling? Are you dizzy or faint or feeling weak at all?" She said suddenly changing and completely ignoring Naruto, or so she thought. "I apologise for the idiocy of _some people." _

_"_I'm fine, no memory yet though."

"Hmm… have you remembered your name?"

"No, but for now I'm Kimika and this is Kuruka." She said indicating the blue cat that jumped up on her shoulders once more.

"The spirit of the forest I presume?" Kuruka inclined her head once and Tsunade did the same. "I have many questions but they can wait, first I have to call off the search and do something about _that."_ Kimika thought she might have been talking about Naruto again then saw she was looking at the blade still propped up against the wall. "Kimika-san, could you carry that blade and follow me, you too brat." She said glancing at Naruto. " …and Kuruka-sama if you could make yourself a less conspicuous so to not alarm the villagers I would be grateful".

Kuruka, who was obviously pleased at the suffix she put on her name, turned into a normal looking grey striped tabby and Kimika felt her get heavier as a result.

They followed Tsunade through the hospital corridors as she barked orders for the teams to head back and spread the word that the target is not a threat. She still had curious glances or people would back away. But that might just have been from the cursed blade and its doubtless reputation.

As soon as they left the hospital four ninja flanked her. She looked around and faltered, thinking that she had been tricked, then felt a warm hand grab hers. She looked up wide eyed at the smiling blonde.

"Don't worry, it's just to stop anyone getting too close to the blade. We don't want anyone else getting hurt. Though to be honest the Aura is enough to stop some, luckily the sheath stops most of it." He said to comfort her and glanced at their guard's faces. She saw they didn't look happy being there and probably wouldn't be if it wasn't a direct order from the Hokage.

At the back of her mind she could feel the cursed aura rolling over her and looked across at him.

"Does it not affect you either? The aura thing I mean…" She asked him quietly, very aware that he still had her hand in his.

"No, not really. I have enough chakra of my own to ward it off. As long as I don't touch it I'm fine, and I don't want to get cursed again anyway…" he looked down at the arm that he had put back in his sling.

"What's chakra?" She asked him innocently and he looked at her dumbfounded and dropped her hand in the process. Even the four ninja around her eyed her in confusion.

"You don't… know?" her face reddened "Do they not have it where you're from? Or maybe it just has a different name… or you've forgotten…" He rambled to himself then looked up horrified as Kimika lowered her head. "Ack! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Uh, Chakra is like a source of power, most of us have it inside us which allows us to perform jutsu, like the clone I made earlier…. A jutsu is like a ninja technique…" He added when she looked confused by the word.

"Well I don't know if its chakra… but I can do this purifying thing so far, which is how I cured your arm and sterilized the water to clean your wounds and how I could eat the poison berries in the forest… I'm still getting used to it though…" She said trying to earn back some face.

"So you- wait. _You_ cleaned my wounds?" He looked at her wide eyed. Kimika felt her face heat up but didn't say anything. She looked around at anything else instead.

"She did a good job too, I meant to thank you for that." Tsunade turned to look at her with a smile before they walked into the Hokage's building. Naruto stared at her and when he saw her blush he felt one on his own face grow.

"Um… thanks…" He mumbled just loud enough for her to her.

"Don't worry about it" She mumbled back keeping her face deliberately facing forward.

**_He's blushing by the way_**

"Shh.." she said quietly and was rewarded with several sideways glances.

"You two follow me down here, rest of you find Jiraiya and Kakashi and tell them where to meet. Dismissed." As soon as she finished her last word the four men surrounding them vanished.

At the bottom of the stairs they were lead into a dungeon looking room with barely any light. Kuruka suddenly turned back into her blue white form and added some light to the room. Without a word Tsunade pulled out a black scroll and unfurled it on the floor in the middle of the room.

Suddenly two men appeared at her side, one big and stocky with wild white hair and a Kabuki outfit. The other was just as tall but thinner and wore the traditional village ninja attire, with grey hair which pointed upwards, his headband slung over one eye.

**_I wouldn't like to have to fight any of those three…_**

Kimika raised her eyebrows and glanced at Kuruka in surprise, and noticed Naruto watching her from the corner of her eye.

"Woah that's some nasty blade…" The bigger man said seriously then focussed his eyes on Kimika and smiled "Well hello there pretty-" and was rewarded with a smack across the head by Tsunade.

"Jiraya, Kakashi, I need your help sealing this up. You too Naruto. We can use your abundance of chakra to make sure it stays sealed, no sealing for you though, you need to rest that arm. Kimika if you could just stand back while we prepare the seal.

She nodded and stepped back as Naruto put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and with a smile walked over to the three.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, long time no see. I've got a few new techniques to show you since last time."

"Naruto, I see you brought a girl back with you this time, good job. As should be expected from a student of mine." He winked with a thumbs up.

"Huh- wai- she-"

"Shut up the lot of you." At Tsunade's words they all fell silent and the one eyed ninja seemed to smile underneath his mask. No one spoke until they were set in position.

"Kimika, if you could place the blade on the seal in the middle of the scroll and then stand back…"

Kimika nodded, set down the blade then sank back against the wall. Instantly each corner room glowed blue, but Naruto's was the most blinding. She could feel the immense power rolling through the air almost electrifying yet exhilarating. She watched as the blade seemed to sink into the scroll then it wound itself up and sat there with a piece of paper with a strange black squiggle on it.

Tsunade strolled forward and picked up the scroll and tucked it inside her robes.

"Good work, I'll see you at the meeting in an hour. Dismissed." Both male ninja eyed her and Kuruka curiously then vanished. "Come on you two." They followed in silence then she led them into a room which must be her office. She left to put the scroll in a separate room then returned and sat down resting her chin on her fingers.

"Right, let's get down to business. Firstly I think you should keep the fact that you are from a different dimension to a need to know basis. Secondly, everything that happened before you arrived and the sealing of the blade, is classified. Also Kuruka-sama if you could try and stay inconspicuous in public I would be grateful." She sighed and looked across at Naruto.

"As this is your mess, I hold you completely responsible for her, even if that means she lives at your place and you sleep in the forest." Naruto was about to complain but she silenced him with a look. "Also your wage from the last mission will go to her as compensation. Finally, Kimika, I would like to instate you as a ninja of Konoha, you will be indispensible in certain… circumstances… and also would stop people prying into your private life a little."

Kimika looked wide-eyed but pleased at the faith she was already receiving, and Naruto was just stunned.

"Umm… thank you. I don't feel right taking Naruto's wages and things… I'll manage. I'm well adapted to living in the forest."

"Nonsense, you can take Naruto's apartment and deal with the money as you see fit. I think that is all for now, we can discuss other events when you've both properly rested. Dismissed." And she waved them out with a smile.

They walked out of the front doors with Kuruka back in grey tabby cat form as she tied her new leaf headband in place.

"It looks good on you." Naruto said quietly scratching his cheek and looking away.

"Thanks, here." She held out the notes in her hand.

"Oh no I can't, you did kill him in the end, so it's yours."

"But Kuruka just finished him off, you weakened him."

"How about half and half then?"

"Sounds good to me" Kimika said with a smile and handed the right amount over. Naruto looked grateful, then pointed in the direction they should start walking.

"So…" He asked after a moment or two. "can you and… Kuruka was it? Actually talk to each other then?"

"Yes… It's a sort of connection we have… I'm not sure how to explain it, I can hear her from inside me, as if she's part of me." She said looking apologetic at her lame explanation.

"Oh… actually I can understand that…" he said sadly looking down suddenly.

She was about to say something when a voice came out of the shop on their right.

"Oh No! Mum's gonna kill me!"

"Ino-san?" Naruto said curiously glancing at the shop front. It was a flower shop by the looks of it.

"Did you want to have a look?" Kimika asked spotting Naruto's concerned face. He glanced at her then nodded. Inside she saw a girl with long pale blonde hair with her face in her hands next to a dead looking bonsai tree.

"What's up Ino-san?" Naruto asked walking up to the counter and Kimika trailed behind.

"Huh? Oh Naruto… Well, Mum left me in charge of looking after her bonsais and as you can see…" She waved a hand at the tree.

"Oh crap… yeah she's gonna kill you." Naruto said blankly. Ino looked annoyed then Kimika took a step forward.

"Um, I can help if you like…" She said quietly. Ino looked at her curiously.

"Sorry, are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Ah no I just arrived, I'm Kimika." She said with a small smile.

"I'm grateful for the offer but I don't think there's much you could do." She said dejectedly.

Kimika's smile widened to everyone's surprise and she took another step forward. She felt her power concentrate to her index finger, she was getting better at controlling it now. She touched the trunk of the tiny tree with her finger as it glowed white. Suddenly it spread from her finger till the whole tree was a fresh browny green and pink blossoms began to bloom. Naruto and Ino looked astounded.

"Woops, I went a little overboard…" Kimika commented as she brushed the blossom with her finger.

"Wow…"

"I didn't know you could do that." Naruto said then jumped as tiny orbs of light floated up from the tree and into her chest. "er what was that?"

"The orb thing? I thought that was that chakra stuff you were on about?" Kimika said confused.

"Uh- no. that's something completely different. I have no idea what that was."

"Who cares! You saved me from certain death! Thank you so much!" Ino dived over the counter and hugged her. Kimika froze for a second then hugged back.

"Woah weird clothes… "she commented as she pulled back, "I think you should pick up a less revealing outfit if you're gonna be a ninja here… just saying. Naruto! You should take her clothes shopping! I have to go put this back before Mum gets home, she should be here any moment. Oh Kimika-chan. Here have this." And she pulled a pot down off the top shelf. "We've never managed to make it bloom but I have the feeling you could. You can have it as a thank you. Gotta go!" and she ran off into the back room carrying the bonsai tree.

Kimika and Naruto shrugged at each other and left the shop. Kimika looked down at the almost lifeless plant and decided to wait until she'd settled until she checked it out. Then she assessed her clothes.

"Do you think I should buy some different clothes?" She asked him innocently. He glanced at her looked swiftly at the clothes then looked away and scratched his cheek a little as his cheeks turned pink.

"Uh… well I don't think the people of this village are used to… that kind of attire. It might be safer for you to pick up something different." He said awkwardly.

Kimika was puzzled by his words till she spotted a villager eyeing her up with a lecherous stare and Kuruka hissed at him. Naruto was still averting his eyes until he met another lecherous look and glared the man down until he hurried away. Kimika felt herself smile.

**_You know, I like this boy toy you've picked up, he's useful._**

"He's not-" she said out loud then managed to stop herself.

"Hm?"

"Nothing! Uh, just talking to Kuruka… I keep forgetting she's talking inside my head…"

"Oh right… Well the shops are just down here… although I don't really know where to start… Oh! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto waved at a girl with pink hair. She turned to look at him holding a three year old with black hair.

"Oh Naruto, hi." She returned a warm smile and the three year olds face lit up.

"Unca-Na!" she beamed as Naruto ran over and ruffled her black spikes.

"Yup, uncle Naruto to the rescue! How's my Nami-chan?" He grinned back at her. Sakura's face twitched.

"Don't you mean _my_ Nami-chan…" she hissed under her breath. "Naruto what do you want…" She said resigned but not annoyed.

"Oh it's not for me it's for Kimika-san, she uh… needs a change of clothes, she's new here and doesn't know what to get… and well…you know me and shops…" Sakura looked between the two of them curiously then nodded sadly at him as he finished. Kimika glanced at him wondering what their meaning had been.

"Okay, give me 10 minutes I'll go pick something up, stay here with Nami and don't teach her anything stupid!" Sakura turned her back and began walking away when Naruto stuck out his tongue at her. Nami giggled and Sakura turned back angrily and Naruto played innocent.

Kimika watched in fascination as he played with the little girl, Nami was completely captivated and laughing frequently. All too soon, Sakura returned with a bag and smiled at the pair who were now rolling around on the floor.

"Here we are Kimika-san, these should fit you, I hope you like them. Oh and I put in a few extra bits you might need." She said with a smile.

"Thank you so much" Kimika said smiling. Sakura's smile widened.

"Don't worry about the money, I've put it on Naruto's tab."

"What!? That's not fair…" He said finally looking up.

"Tsunade said it was your fault she's stuck here, so you're paying." She said briskly. Naruto pouted but gave in and handed the now struggling two year old back to her mother. "Say bye to uncle Naruto and his friend Kimika-san." She cooed to Nami

"Babye!" and Kimika waved as they walked off and were lost in the crowd.

"Shall we head to mine then?" he said then his stomach rumbled loudly. Kimika laughed before she could help herself.

"Hahaha I think we both could do with some food, how about this place? It smells really good." She said pointing at the shop front. Naruto looked up at Ichiraku Ramen and grinned.

"You have taste."

**[Author's Comments]**

**Thanks for reading! XD I have written at least 10 chapters with no end in sight, but I'm not sure whether to put it all up yet. I think it needs more editing :) Let me know what you think XD**


	4. Fixing the Broken

With full stomachs they headed towards a tall building at the centre of the village with a red roof.

"There it is! The top one is mine." He grinned but she noticed it didn't quite meet his eyes. He held the door open for her and they walked up the long staircase up to the top floor. When they reached the top he suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Just wait here a second," He took a step, paused then turned to her again. "Did you pick up any of my weapons?"

"Oh yes, here you are." She raised an eyebrow and handed him the strange bits of metal she had put at the top of her backpack. He slipped most of it back into various pockets but kept a hold of the strange arrow head weapon in his good hand.

"I'll be right back…" he said with a forced smile.

Kimika tilted her head quizzically '_Does he wants to tidy up a bit first? Maybe he's a bit shy about his place_.'

**No, I don't think that's it… **Kuruka said darkly.

They watched him walk up to the door slowly with a sigh, then he opened the door just a crack and slid inside. Kimika glanced at Kuruka with questioning eyes, then jumped as she heard thuds and the sound of metal clangs. She took a hurried step forward then there was silence.

She was about to rush the door when it was reopened and blocked by Naruto. He managed to pull a smile onto his face but it was painful to see.

"You're welcome to stay for tonight but tomorrow I'll help you find somewhere better to stay, maybe Ino-san will let you stay a few days… Sakura-chan has enough to worry about…" He saw Kimika's crestfallen look "Ah! It's not that I don't want you to stay, it's just not very safe… you'll see…" He finished his voice trailing off as he pushed open the door wide enough for her to pass him.

The room beyond was… destroyed.

The curtains were slashed, there were dents and holes in most of the wood work. A few floorboards were broken in half and even the comfy looking old sofa had holes and was leaking feathers. There were singe marks on one wall and a dent in the fridge. Kimika couldn't stop herself from staring at every little detail of destruction.

'_Is this neglect? Wait, no… I can smell the burnt wood this is recent.'_ She looked up at him still wide eyed.

"Who is doing this?"

"I don't know, probably a few people, couple of the villagers, couple of ninja. I can't work out how to keep up a barrier when I leave on missions so people leave traps and trash the place."

"Why do they do it? Why has no one stopped them?" Kimika could feel herself getting angry and heard Kuruka echo her thoughts with a hiss. He looked down then tried to smile again and it was heartbreaking.

"Oh you know… the Kyuubi thing. Some people think it would be better it I died in an 'accident'. I don't really tell anyone about it… It's my own problem to deal with."

Kimika unslung her bag and dumped it unceremoniously onto the floor, accidently dislodging Kuruka who jumped down deftly and turned to look at her.

"Kuruka? Is there any way I can stop this?" She said expecting the answer to be no and folded her arms defiantly.

**_Well… not directly… but if you plan on staying here I could call on some help to defend the place…_**

"Really?" Kimika let her arms drop in shock and turned to Naruto's confused but hopeful face. "Um, she says if I want to stay here she can set something up to stop them getting in."

"Well if you're okay with that, until you can find somewhere else to stay I don't mind, it's not the biggest apartment but it would be nice to live with someone… I don't really know what that feels like…"

She stared at his slightly embarrassed but happy face for probably longer than she should have. She mentally shook herself and saw Kuruka rolling her eyes. She smiled back. "Right let's do this."

**_It will take a while and will use up the rest of your stored life energy so be prepared… He will have to leave while you meditate, but you can let him back in after._**

"Um she says I have to meditate for a while and that you can't be in here while I do, but I can let you back in afterwards… how about you go by us some food for tomorrow?" She rummaged around in her bag and found a pen and paper. "Apparently I'll be quite weak after I'm finished, if you could bring me some fruit…" She began to write a list. "Here you go." She handed him the list and a couple of notes. He looked at her dumbfounded.

"Uh… what's this?"

"A shopping list."

"Oh… I can't read this." He said eyeing her curiously. She looked at the paper again.

"Is it my handwriting? I'll do it again for you…"

"It's not that… It's just… That's not my language…" She met his eyes and he shrugged "let me show you… how does this thing work?"

"You mean the pen? It has ink inside it… you just write and it comes out." She watched him curiously now as he shook the pen then gasped as the ink came out, made a few squiggly lines to test it then began to draw odd shaped patterns.

"This is my language. Can you read it?" He asked holding it out to her.

"No… we must have different ways of writing words…" Her face fell as she realised what that meant.

"Ah don't worry I'll teach you, how about you tell me the food you want and I'll write it down." She nodded. He finished his list with a smile and left her alone in his flat to go buy groceries.

On Kuruka's instructions she sat in the middle of the room and tried to empty her mind. She felt the calmness wash over her and had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the cat which was once again curled around her shoulders.

**_Okay good now bring up your power but hold onto it this time. Now repeat after me…_**

"Guardian spirits please heed my call, help me ward against foes and protect what is mine, take this offering of life force to help me protect my home. Guardian spirits please heed my call…" Kimika chanted over and over quietly and on her fourth chant felt a wind surround her but she kept her eyes firmly closed. She felt the constant drain until she felt herself wobble slightly and the wind stopped. The drain ceased and she opened her eyes.

"Did it work?" she panted, Kuruka jumped off and Kimika fell backwards to lie on the floor.

**_Yes it should have, we'll have to wait until he gets back to test it._**

"He can still get back in though right?" She asked suddenly worried.

**_Of course he can, did you think I would let you cast it if it permanently kept him from his own home? You would hate me. You just need to touch him and lead him in through the barrier then he will be free to come and go as he pleases._**

Kimika sighed with relief and smiled then scooped up the weightless blue cat into a hug.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly. Kuruka eyed her knowingly but didn't say anything. "Hey! I thought you said this would take a while." She eyed the cat suspiciously.

**_I lied, I thought you might need some time to recover and fix yourself up before he gets back. _**The cat stuck out a tiny pink tongue.

"Good point." She got to her feet and went to look in the bathroom mirror. It was smashed but was enough for her to wash her face and flatten her hair back down. She walked back into the sitting room and glanced at the bedroom door. She was curious but it felt wrong to go in there without permission even if she was living here now. Looking around the apartment she eyed the ripped curtains and sofa. Within seconds she was rummaging through her bag for her sewing kit again.

As she cut the last knotted thread with a shuriken she found between the floorboards, she fell back onto the sofa as if to test if her handiwork would hold. Thankfully it did. She pulled the newly patched curtains open as the sun set in the distance and decided to set the plant pot Ino had given her on the window ledge. She watched the sky change colour for a few minutes before she heard a knock on the door. Jumping up she pulled open the door to see him standing there holding an armful of shopping bags and a sheepish grin.

"Feels weird knocking on my own door… How did it go?" He asked. She could see the hope in his eyes.

"Kuruka thinks it worked fine. Um… try and get in." She said and took a step back. Naruto stretched out his bandaged hand warily, then walked forward but couldn't get past the threshold. Some kind of invisible barrier allowed him to push his hand forward slowly but it was like it was stuck in rubbery glue. He could only pull his arm back not cross the threshold.

"Cool! But how do I get in now?" Kimika stretched out a hand to touch his elbow and led him through the doorway. He beamed, seeming to watch his own doorframe in admiration. "Awesome! So now only you and me can get in?"

**_Anyone you let in has permanent access, anyone he lets in can only get in when he leads them._**

Kimika relayed her message as Naruto grinned widely, put down the shopping and handed her a peach which she instantly took a huge bite out of.

"Hungry? I guess it took a lot out of you. Thank you so much, I can actually keep my things safe now…" He froze. "You fixed the curtains? And the sofa!? You are so awesome!" and without warning he hugged her again.

She had a mouthful of peach so couldn't do more than widen her eyes and blush. He stepped back and began to put away the rest of the food. Kimika looked back out of the window to hide her pink cheeks and took another bite.

Before he had finished putting away the shopping she was eyeing the other peach that was still left on the side. Naruto caught her looking and threw it towards her with a laugh.

"So what did you do to Ino-san's plant earlier? I've never seen a jutsu like that before…" He eyed her curiously. Kimika looked back at him then picked up the plant off the window and set it down on the damaged coffee table.

"How about I show you?" She said with a small smirk as he sat down watching the plant intently. She knelt down put one hand on the dented wooden coffee table to steady herself and held the other up.

"I'm not quite sure how it works but I can purify things… and I seem to be able to breathe life back into plants, though it uses my own energy, like this." She touched the plant with a glowing finger and the leaves grew a more healthy green and the once withered bulbs bloomed magnificently. Bright blue and purple flowers with an abundance of petals sprouted. However Kimika's attention was elsewhere. Without meaning to, her other hand glowed and she watched amazed as the dents in the coffee table mended themselves and the singed section melted back to perfectly sanded wood.

"Woah… that's so cool." He gaped as the little white orbs were absorbed, then spotted her face, "What's up?"

"The table…" she said quietly. He looked from her to the table then suddenly realised what had happened.

"Wait… You're a Moukuton user?!" he said and stared at her utterly amazed.

"I don't know what that is… I didn't know I could do that…"

"It means you can manipulate wood! It was the first Hokage's special jutsu!" He stood up and grinned "That's so awesome! I should tell Baa-chan, but it's getting pretty late…" He looked out of the window as the sun disappeared behind the buildings.

"I can…?"

**_I suppose it makes sense that you are in tune with the elements being a spirit guide… I've never heard of it before though…_**

_'before? So there's been other spirit guides?'_

**_Yes but you are very rare, I think the last one was a couple of hundred years ago._**

She saw Naruto waiting patiently for her to finish. "Sorry".

"Don't worry about it, it must be nice having someone to protect you, instead of…" His voice trailed away as Kuruka jumped down off her shoulders and transformed into normal sized copper eagle.

**_I need to go recharge my energies by meditating in the forest. I trust this boy for now and if you need me just call and I will be at your side. If not I shall return by sunrise. Don't do anything silly while I'm away…"_**

"Hey!" she said indignantly and caught Naruto's glance. "I'll be fine, I'll see you in the morning then."

Kuruka bowed her head as Kimika stroked it affectionately, then stared hard at Naruto for a moment then took off out the window.

"Uh… did I do something?" He asked still watching her fly over the darkening sky.

"Oh, no, just she needs to rest. She trusts you but she's pretty protective." She said with a small smile feeling as if a part of her was now missing.

"Oh okay…" there was a small silence then he filled it "So… as you're a guest I would offer you the bed but… it's kind of broken, I normally sleep on the sofa, but you can have that and I'll just pull the futon onto the floor." He finished looking sheepish and ashamed.

"Ah no I'm imposing on you I don't mind sleeping on the floor." She said flustered, waving her hands.

"Hey what kind of a host would I be if I made you sleep on the floor? You're my first guest so I don't mind." He said with a genuine smile. She couldn't help but smile wider and blush slightly. Then she had a sudden thought.

"Oh! If I am a moka- uh… I can do that wood thing like you said, why don't I see if I can fix the bed frame for you?" She said with a grin standing up. He looked at her with wide eyes then matched her grin and showed her the way. He pushed the door open to a very bare looking room, there was only the broken bed a set of precarious looking shelves that had been nailed back together several times and a wardrobe that had also seen its far share of abuse. Kimika said nothing about the room and pulled the futon off of the frame with Naruto's one armed help.

"Can it be fixed?" Naruto asked doubtfully.

"Not sure, let's find out." She felt the glow in her hands and touched the frame. Now she was focussing on it she could feel her power seeping into the wood. The cracks reformed and dents vanished. The bigger cracked pieces were fixed as Naruto held them together with an awestruck expression. She felt the last piece reattach itself and stepped back reeling slightly. Her head throbbed and her vision blurred.

"Wow you did it! That's- woah!" He stopped mid sentence to flit to her side and catch her as she lost her balance. "Are you okay?" Kimika blinked a few times then his face swam back into focus.

"Y-yeah… I… just over did it I think." She mumbled, very aware of his arms holding her. He helped her settle into a sitting position on the floor then stood up and put the futon back on the bed frame. Without warning he picked her up like a princess even with his bandaged arm and placed her on the bed. She looked up at him with very rouge cheeks and avoided his eyes.

"Oh crap, it looks like you might be getting a fever too…" He put a hand on her forehead and leant in close testing his own temperature. "You need to be careful. Just sleep in here tonight and get some rest and we can talk in the morning." He said with his face inches from hers. Her eyes caught his and he stepped backwards and looked away with a slight pink tinge on his face. "Sorry, I don't really have experience with this kind of thing. I'll see you in the morning and we can go tell Baa-chan about your technique." He walked to the door.

"Good night Naruto." She said quietly with a smile at his back. He froze with his hand on the door handle. A few seconds later he turned to her with the brightest smile she had seen so far. It dazzled her completely.

"Good night Kimika-chan." He beamed, turned light off and closed the door quietly. She had a few moments to wonder what had caused such a heart-melting reaction before she drifted into a comfortable sleep.


	5. A Matter of Perception

Naruto woke early as usual and rolled into a fighting stance, his kunai in hand.

But no attack came.

He stood up slowly and stepped towards the window wary of a sly surprise attack. As he walked forward he realised the normal barrage of weapons that greeted him every morning were stuck, motionless in the air just outside the window. Reaching the window he reached out and pulled a shuriken out of the air with no resistance. He smiled and plucked the rest out of the air and stashed them in his own weapons pouches. He glanced towards the bedroom door.

"_Good night Naruto." _

He smiled warmly and his face heated a bit.

**_You know she probably doesn't use a suffix in her dimension. _**A deep voice growled within.

Naruto's eyes hardened and his smile faded slightly. He shook his head knowing he might be right.

'_Shut up you…'_

Even if she didn't mean to be so informal and personal, she had still wished him a good night… there had never been anyone around who cared enough to say that before. He looked down at his bandaged arm and began to unravel it. Brand new, unblemished skin peered through. He felt a grateful warmth fill his chest and found himself staring at the bedroom door. He walked slowly and quietly over to the door and opened it just a crack.

She lay sound asleep under the blanket with a white wolf lying against her back. A pair of ice blue eyes caught his. He nodded to her once and she returned the gesture. Then he pointed to himself then outside. The wolf nodded again, then rest her head down once more. He glanced across at the girl once more, smiled, then closed the door without a sound. For the first time Naruto left his home feeling that it would be the same, if not better when he returned.

Kimika woke as a particularly loud bird chirped outside the window. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and the blanket rolled off her. She looked across at the white wolf at her side who got up and stretched then jumped elegantly off the bed.

**_He's gone out, probably to train for a while. He should be back soon._**

Kimika got up and stretched with a nod, then realised with a disgusted frown that she had fallen asleep in the same clothes again. She wandered over to the bag that Sakura had gotten for her and pulled out the clothes that sat on top. It looked similar to the outfits she had seen some of the women wear around the village. There was a pair of the ninja style boots she had seen and black shorts. On top there was a long light blue short sleeved top with slits to her hips and a net undershirt. Kimika smiled and carried them into the bathroom with her.

Kimika locked the bathroom door behind her and Kuruka who was back in grey tabby cat form. As she pulled off her clothes which were still spotted with blood, she looked up into the cracked bathroom mirror. "Oh! His necklace! I completely forgot…" She took it off and placed it by the sink, vowing to give it back the next time she saw him, then stepped under the shower head eyeing it wearily.

"Well at least the shower doesn't _look_ broken…" she said suspiciously, remembering the destruction others had caused to Naruto's flat. She turned it on and waited for hot water that didn't come. "Oh… he doesn't have hot water… oh well…" she said stripping and trying not to shudder as she stepped under the cold water.

**_It's probably another form of punishment… _**Kuruka said bluntly licking the back of her paws.

"Punishment? For what?"

**_Being alive I guess._**

"Being alive!?" Kimika blurted out feeling herself getting angry. "I don't get it… why are people doing this to him?"

**_Because of the Kyuubi no Youko, the demon sealed inside him. _**

Kimika suddenly lost her vision when it was replaced with a mental interpretation of a giant rust coloured fox. It 9 tails which whipped angrily and its mouth curled into a snarl. She shivered, but not from the cold.

**_Some villagers and shinobi alike believe he _****is****_ the demon and that he should be killed before he grows too dangerous._**

"But… he's not a demon! Anyone who just talks to him can see that."

**_From what I see he is the village outcast, people avoid him because they fear him or they don't want to be associated with him, or lose some of their social status._**

"Ugh, that is just so…" she said through gritted teeth. She suddenly grew more fond of Ino and Sakura for being his friends despite the grief they might get. Then she was angry again at the fact that some would deliberately alienate him like this. She could hear a strange hissing sound and looked up.

**_Calm down child, you are right to be angry but I don't think he'd be happy if you broke his shower. _**

She looked confused then realised the water was instantly evaporating as it hit her skin as it was as hot as a frying pan. The shower head was shaking dangerously as if the pressure was building up behind it. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down.

"I think I'm clean enough now…" she said, forcing herself to change the subject, stepping out and wrapping a holy, worn towel around herself briefly. She eyed the now calm shower head. "What was that just now?"

**_I'm not actually sure…_**

Kimika frowned slightly as the cat shrugged, then put the necklace back on so she didn't lose it and began to get dressed into her new outfit. When she was finished she walked back into the bedroom to see what else Sakura had picked up for her. She slid into her new boots then picked up a bandage and a pouch. She tied the bandage around her leg in the same fashion Naruto had and clipped the pouch onto her waistband. She felt like something was missing and remembered the headband on the rickety side table and tied it to her forehead.

She also found a pair of relatively cute black pyjamas with a white wing design, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, another small backpack full of what must be other ninja items she didn't know about, along with other necessities.

Just a she walked back into the living room slinging the newly packed little bag onto her back, Naruto walked in. He stopped mid step as he took in her appearance.

"Woah… Sakura-chan is so good at this… You look great!" he said with a smile. "Let's head over to the Hokage's office and show Baa-chan your mad skills."He grinned looking around his flat then his eyes widened "Oh yeah! Good morning Kimika-chan!"

"Good Morning," She smiled bemused.

"Did you sleep well?" he beamed.

"Yes, you?"

"Yup first time in forever I haven't had to deflect weapons in the morning. Your barrier is working great." He beamed then Kimika remembered.

"Oh your necklace! I forgot to give it back to you" She began to unclasp it when Naruto shook his head.

"Why don't you hold onto it for a while, it looks better on you anyway. Ready to go?" he asked holding out a hand. She glanced at it then bent to pick up the plant pot of blue and purple flowers before her cheeks could heat up again.

'_This is getting embarrassing… I wish I wouldn't blush every time. He must think I'm an idiot.'_

**_Probably. _**The grey tabby jumped up on her shoulders.

_'Hey!'_

**_Joking! I don't think he even notices, he probably doesn't think anyone could see him in that way…_**

_'Maybe…' _She thought, a little saddened by the words.

"Are you okay?" he asked letting his hand and his face fall. She shook herself both mentally and physically then smiled.

"It's nothing. I thought we could show Ino the plant on our way past."

"Good plan." He smiled, but she could swear his face reacted when she said Ino's name. They walked outside and along the street towards the flower shop that Ino worked in.

She realised this time that she couldn't read the symbols on the shop front. She was walking slightly behind Naruto, looking around at the shop fronts while subtly noting some of the villagers expressions. She saw their angry faces turn to concern as they met her eyes.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her to a stop. Naruto kept walking a few paces until he was out of hearing distance then stopped but didn't turn around. She turned to see an elderly woman covering her face with a hand and whispered.

"I would stay away from him my dear, he's bad news. You're new here aren't you, maybe my granddaughter can show you around instead." She eyed Naruto suspiciously and tried to pull her away but Kimika stood still and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sure your granddaughter is lovely and I'm glad you are concerned about me but I'm fine thank you. Naruto's my friend, I trust him."

"I don't think you quite understand the situation dear… He's… a monster." Kimika felt her face twitch and Kuruka growled softly, but the woman was too busy watching Naruto's back. The rest of the street seemed to be listening in on the conversation. Then Kimika felt herself smirk as an idea came to her.

"Are you sure? He looks completely normal to me, and to be honest, blonde is not the most terrifying colour. He also needs to work on his glare, smiling all the time is not going to scare anyone. I mean really! You can't pull off 'monster' when you keep helping everyone."

"Look I can't explain now-" She began trying to pull her again but Kimika cut her off.

"I mean it's not like he's a big scary fox who goes around killing people for fun…" Kimika said lowering her voice and giving the woman a stern look and making her start. She was silently glad Kuruka had filled in this information for her.

"If you would just look at him with a clear head you will see him for who he really is, and not be scared of him for what you _think_ he is." She smiled reproachfully. After a short pause she continued in a kindly voice.

"He is not a monster… if you think about it he's more of a hero… I mean, if it wasn't for Naruto the beast would still be on a rampage wouldn't he?" The woman's eyes widened and Kimika patted the hand that was now loose on her wrist. Just then Naruto turned to look at her and although he was smiling, signs of worry and hurt seeped through his defences. "Does that really look like a monster to you?" Kimika asked even quieter.

"No…" the old lady said as quiet as a breath and finally released her arm.

"Well I'd better go, it was nice to meet you." Kimika said at her normal volume and began to walk away with a smile and a wave.

**_Well said. _** Kuruka said simply and stroked her cheek against Kimika's.

When she reached Naruto he began walking at her side in silence. Kimika gave him a few furtive glances but he didn't look at her. Then she recognised where they were.

"Oh there's Ino's place." She said intending to walk start in but he pulled her to a stop with a gentle grasp on her arm.

"You didn't need to do that…" he said finally meeting her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Explain, defend me." His tone was emotionless.

"You heard?"

"We ninja have better hearing than the villagers and I have… better hearing than most." He looked away.

"Oh." She said feeling her face redden. She'd hoped he wouldn't hear. '_He… sounds annoyed, should I have not said anything?'_

**_I don't think he's annoyed… I just don't think he knows how to react to you defending him like that._**

The silence was stretching out. Just as Kimika was about to say something to break it he sighed loudly. Then he was back to himself with a smile.

"Let's go show Ino." She nodded in agreement and they walked inside.

Ino was not behind the counter however. Instead there stood an older lady with the same white blonde hair. '_Ino's mum?' _She guessed.

"Can I help you?" She eyed Naruto resignedly, but not in the same way the villagers did, more like a mother who didn't like the village prankster hanging out with her daughter. She glanced at her then at the flower in her hands and her eyes widened considerably. "Where did you get that?" she almost ran around the counter and stopped with her nose an inch from the flowers.

"Well Ino gave it to me yesterday, she said you had trouble making it flower so I came back to show her." Kimika said awkwardly and she shared a look with Naruto wondering if she should have been given this plant at all.

"INO!" she shouted suddenly making them both jump. "Do you know what this is?" Ino's mum said incredulously turning back to them.

"Um… an orchid?" Kimika mumbled.

"Not just any orchid. This is a Sacred Blue Orchid, they are extremely rare, especially flowering ones. I've never seen an orchid with so many flowers…" her eyes glazed over as Ino stepped into the room.

"Oh hey Kimika-chan, Naruto. What mum, I was busy." Then she spotted the plant. "Wow you did it!"

"How…" her mum said with a curious ad slightly annoyed expression. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Um… I'm not sure how much I should say…" She explained then looked at Naruto who shrugged. "Well I can kind of give life to plants… I'm not really sure how it works or why I can do it…"

"You can…" her mouth was hanging open. "Wow…" She stared at Kimika with bright glazed over eyes which was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Mum, I think you're freaking her out a bit. I'm sure they have other things to do today." Ino eyed Naruto wordlessy hinting at something.

"Oh yes! We have to go see Ba- uh the Hokage straight away. Sorry we can't stay."

"Oh what a shame." Ino said waving a hand behind her mums back while making a face.

"Bye Ino- san, Yamanaka-san." Naruto said steering Kimika swiftly out of the shop. As Kimika turned to wave she heard Mrs Yamanaka shout "Come back anytime!"

When she had walked far enough away Naruto slowed their pace and let out a long sigh. "That was a close one… I think if we stayed any longer Ino-san's Mum wouldn't have let you leave."

"I was going to see if she wanted it back…" Kimika said as an afterthought looking down at the flowers, which caused chuckles from both Naruto and the cat still slung around her shoulders.


	6. Female Excursions

They knocked on the Hokage's door and stepped inside. Tsunade looked up from her paper work and let out a smile when she saw who her guests were.

"Kimika-chan, I almost didn't recognize you. Nice outfit. Come on in." Kimika smiled and Naruto coughed loudly. "Yes brat, you can come in too if you must."

Kimika couldn't stop herself from laughing at their little exchange, she was glad at least the person in charge was a little fond of him. Naruto's smile widened as they walked up to the desk.

"Are you settling in alright? I hope he's treating you properly."

"Yes he's been a very gracious host so far."

"Glad to hear it. So how can I help you?"

Kimika wasn't sure how to answer so she looked across at Naruto. Tsunade's gaze followed curiously and Naruto spoke.

"I think she's a Moukuton user. She fixed up some of the broken wooden stuff in my house yesterday. I mean actually melded it back together so it looks brand new." Naruto looked proud.

Tsunade's eyes were wide.

"Show me." She stood up and walked across the room to pick up a wooden stool and brought it into the middle of the room. Kimika just watched as she poked it with a finger and the stool crumbled into little pieces.

**_Now that is strength…_**

Kimika stared wide eyed at what she'd seen then shook her head slightly and placed the orchid she was holding on the desk.

"Is that a sacred blue orchid by any chance?" Kimika looked up and nodded. "Can I borrow it for a while?" Kimika blinked then nodded again as she walked over to the pile of wood. "Great. I know the Yamanaka's were trying to make one flower for years now with no luck… They have astounding medicinal properties." Tsunade gave her a knowing look and a raised eyebrow. "I guess this is another result of your mysterious abilities?" Kimika nodded for a third time feeling her cheeks go pink.

Kimika knelt down by the wood and put her palm to what was the biggest remaining part of the seat and her hand began to glow white. The stool seemed to piece itself back together pushing her hand slowly upwards until it lay on top of a seemingly untouched stool.

"Wow… that's useful. I wouldn't say it was exactly moukuton, as you don't produce the wood from your body, but it seems more of an elemental affinity almost… Has anything else happened apart from this and breathing life back into plants? Like another element?"

Kimika thought for a moment "In the shower this morning I did something weird to the water… it was hissing. I didn't break anything thing though." She said turning to look at Naruto, worried that's what he might think, but he was looking away and seemed to be holding his nose.

"Shouldn't the water be hissing? It's a shower…" Tsunade said carefully.

"Naruto has no hot water, so it was a cold shower." Which made Tsunade frown and Naruto flinch.

"God damn it Hayashi…" She muttered darkly. "Anyway, if anything else strange happens let me know. I'll get the orchid back to you soon but first I need to go and strangle a water supplier." And with that they were shooed from the room.

They stood outside the door looking at each other then shrugged.

"Want me to show you around a bit more? Have you eaten yet?"

"No not yet, but we walked past a sushi place I'd like to try if you don't mind." Naruto's face fell, he frowned, then he smiled.

"Okay, but I'll have to show you one of my infamous jutsu's that I created first." He said with a mischievous smile. She smiled back at the look on his face and let herself be dragged into an alleyway behind some storage boxes. "Do you mind if I borrow the outfit you were wearing yesterday?" She gave him a questioning look and shook her head.

There was a sudden puff of smoke and he was replaced by a blonde girl wearing a black camisole and black and orange layered short skirt. He gave a twirl and smiled. "Taa dah! Now they won't recognise me!" in a girly voice which matched his appearance

Kimika blinked, then laughed heartily.

"That's awesome! I wish I could do that… I can still tell it's you though by your whisker marks… oh one sec." Naruto looked crestfallen as Kimika rummaged in her bag and pulled out a small container. "Stay still" she put some on her fingers and applied a light covering of makeup over the marks until they were invisible. "There! Perfect." As she drew back she thought she saw pink tinges on the 'girls' cheeks but maybe it was part of the illusion.

Linked arm in arm like best friends, they entered the sushi restaurant. At once the waiter came over and seated them with a warm smile. Naruto was looking around avidly, but slightly on guard. Kimika put a calming hand on his and he stopped to look at her.

"Calm down they don't recognize you." She mouthed, inwardly angry about how he had to hide himself at all. He nodded as the waiter came to talk take their orders.

Soon different arrays of sushi and sashimi were placed in front of them. Kimika snapped her chopsticks open and looked across at the female Naruto. Her eyes were close to watering as she took in all the delicately prepared food.

"itadakemasu!" She said loudly and began to eat and made gratified noises after every bite and managing to somehow get the rice on his face. Being sushi, that was quite a feat in itself. Kimika watched him for a while with a smile propping her chin on her elbow, not even touching her own food, then felt a simmering anger rise again.

**_Calm child… _**Kuruka said sitting at her side in the form of a small black and white dog. It turned out dogs were allowed as the Inuzuka clan often visited and would be offended if their partners had to sit outside.

'_It's not right…' _she frowned again.

**_No it's not… but if you make a scene it'll only make things worse._**

Naruto finally looked up to see her not eating and she schooled her expression back into a smile.

The rest of the meal sped by until one of the waiters came to their table with the bill. He looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your meal ladies, but the manager would like to talk to you in private miss." He said motioning towards Kimika. She glanced at Naruto then nodded.

"Ku stay here for a second…"

**_Ku!? _**

_'Sorry!_' She thought with a wince. "and… Na- Natsumi feel free to finish up, I'm full. I'll be back in a second." And with that she followed the waiter feeling two pairs of anxious eyes on her back.

**_If anyone tries anything I swear I'll…_**

_'I'll be okay. I think this probably just another warning about who I choose to hang out with.'_

Sure enough, as soon as she was brought into the kitchen area where the manager was stood he started talking about how he was worried, that he had seen her earlier, she was new and didn't know what she was dealing with. How he had a daughter who was around the same age who had also been warned about the monster of Konoha.

Kimika had her teeth clenched for the whole of his monologue to keep a lid on her temper. When he finally stopped she said as calmly as she could.

"Thank you for your concern, you are right that I am new here. But you are also wrong in your assumptions…" She held up a hand to stop the inevitable interruption and was pleased when it worked. "Naruto is not a monster. He is a guardian of Konoha and someday he is going to be the Hokage and I pity those who are too blinded by fear to realize he's the person who has been keeping them safe all these years…" The man withered slightly. "I'm sorry, you seem to have caught me in a bad mood, but rest assured, if this is the kind of business that openly discriminates against its heroes then from now on you won't be seeing custom from me or my family." She stopped to let the message sink in.

"I'm very sorry miss if I have offended you. I shall see if we can… amend… the company policy."

"I think that would be a very good idea. Now if you excuse me." With that she turned and left.

As she sat down she smiled at Naruto.

**_He heard you… and you were leaking killing intent so strong the rest of the restaurant felt it._**

_'Crap…' _ She smiled even wider at the waiter who came over nervously and handed her something.

"Compliments of the manager, he hopes next time you could bring your other friend with you. He wishes all the best to your family." With a bow he scurried off. She looked down at her hand to see coupons for two free meals. She blinked.

**_He probably thinks you're a foreign dignitary or the daughter of a wealthy business man the way you put them on the spot in there._**

'_Seriously? Well if it gets someone off Naruto's back I'll go with it for now.'_

Naruto was staring at his plate his face frowning slightly. Eventually he looked up.

"Shall we go?" Kimika said with a smile. When he didn't move, she grabbed his hand and pulled the female Naruto along. As soon as they were outside Naruto walked behind the storage boxes again and returned back as his normal self wiping the makeup off his cheeks with the back of his sleeve. They walked for a while in silence until they reached a red arched bridge that ran over a stream near the edge of the forest. He turned back to look at her.

"Why did you…? I don't understand." he said finally and she had no doubts in her mind what he meant.

"Because it's not right, it irritates me when they badmouth you like that." She said looking away.

"But… why would you stick up for me? We hardly know each other and you're close to making yourself an outcast too…" He said tonelessly.

Kimika flinched slightly as his words stung. Kuruka, still in the form of a small dog growled again.

"I… know you well enough to know you're not what they say you are. That's enough. I don't care if they cast me out too… I know I don't belong here already. Maybe I am just poking my nose into other peoples' business…" Kimika turned to Kuruka and picked her up into her arms. "I'm going back to the forest for a while." With that Kuruka surrounded them in a blue swirl of light and they were gone, leaving Naruto stood alone on the bridge.

**[Author's Comments]**

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews so far! I'll keep writing!  
I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.  
Sorry it's more romance than action at the moment but I need to set up the relationships :)**


	7. Animal Magnetism

As they landed in the clearing she recognized, right next to the tree she had healed the previous day, she felt tears flow down her cheeks. The tabby cat was back on her shoulders instantly, rubbing the tear stains away with her whiskers. Neither of them said anything as Kimika moved to the tree on the left of the green one and began to breathe life back into it.

****After all the trees surrounding the immediate clearing were green and glowing she lay down in the middle of the clearing next to a white wolf.

**_Feeling better?_**

'_A little…' _She admitted watching the clouds and trying not to think how long she'd been out here.

**_Before… you mentioned your family… _**Kuruka said delicately. Kimika felt her hand move to scratch the cat between the ears.

'_I guess I meant you and me. You are the closest thing to a family I have in this place…' _Kuruka didn't reply but Kimika could hear a soft purring from the newly formed cat curled up on her stomach.

After a while of watching the clouds aimlessly, Kimika rolled onto her front and began poking some of the bulbs closest to her and turning them into flowers.

Suddenly on the edge of the clearing she spotted a pair of giant yellow eyes and froze.

**_They're just curious not aggressive, I highly doubt they'll attack you._**

_'They!?' _ She thought watching an orange striped face emerge. Its' whiskered face was easily the length of her arm. She pushed herself up into a sitting position as the whole tiger stepped into the sunlight. '_You're sure about this?'_

**_Yes you're a guardian remember? It's only natural the animals would be attracted to your presence._**

Kimika gulped but decided to trust her judgement and held out an inviting hand. The tiger walked up to her curiously until it was only a foot from her outstretched hand.

Very aware the tiger was a tall as she was, she tried to smile encouragingly. He sniffed her hand then rubbed a giant whiskered cheek against it.

Kimika felt her grin become real as she began stroking him behind the ears then on his belly as he rolled over.

They played like this for a little while, until eventually she lay against the dozing tiger while Kuruka was curled up in her lap, a tabby cat once more. Kimika let out a sigh. Although it was nice to sunbathe in the sun like this, she should get back and apologize for leaving so suddenly. She turned to the big orange cat and stroked his whiskers earning a rumbling purr in response. She laughed out loud as it made her body shake.

Seemingly from nowhere, a large white dog jumped into the clearing, visibly wagging his tail excitedly and bounding up to them. Kimika turned to gage the tiger's reaction but he just opened an eye lazily then closed it again, deciding the dog was not a threat. Without warning the dog began licking her face dislodging a disgruntled feline with a hiss in the process. She found herself laughing again.

**_Hmm he must be a ninja dog. He has human smells around him… including Naruto's._**

Kimika started guiltily at the name, but said nothing. She scratched the large dog behind the ears wondering to herself if she would have to pet every animal in the forest. She smirked to herself at the thought when she sensed a presence on the edge of the clearing. Very slowly and quietly, four people stood up to make themselves noticeable.

One was Naruto, looking visibly worried. One was a girl with lilac eyes and long black hair. The other two were guys, one with shades and a coat which obscured most of his face and the other with red markings on his face was looking almost hurt in the direction of the big white dog.

She turned to the tiger again who had both eyes open this time watching the new group intently.

**_Nagaru doesn't trust them, you shouldn't let them get too close._**

**_'_**_You can talk to the tiger?' _

**_Naturally._**

Naruto took a step forward and the tiger let out a menacing growl.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I was you…" She warned him.

"Could you tell her to stand down? I'm not going to hurt you." He said about to take another step when the girl grabbed his sleeve.

"N-Naruto-kun, the cat is her companion… the t-tiger is really… a tiger." Kimika spotted veins around the girls eyes had bulged. As if to make her point, Kuruka padded around from behind the dog and meowed.

"Oh." He said with wide eyes.

"Psst. Akamaru! Come back here!" The boy with red marks whispered loudly looking even more worried at what must be his dog. Kimika watched as his ears flattened and he looked between the both of them.

She scratched his ears once more. "Go on. He's worried about you. I'll be over in a bit don't worry." She said in barely a whisper. His ears perked up and he licked her face again before running back towards the boy who brought him into a hug then bit him on the ear. Kimika smiled.

**_I should repeat those same words back at you, you know… _**

She looked up to meet Naruto's eyes who seemed to be silently pleading with her. '_Okay okay…'_

She stood up, as the tiger mirrored her, the three behind Naruto took another step back. Kimika turned to the tiger and rubbed her face against him, cheek to whiskered cheek with a smile "I have to go Nagaru, but I'll visit again soon I promise." With that the tiger purred softly, glanced at the group then began walking to the other side of the clearing and was soon lost in the dense forest. When he was gone from sight she turned and began to walk towards the stationary group. When she was only a few feet away Naruto spoke.

"Are you completely crazy!?" He said angrily and as she was about to retort he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. She heard a few gasps but said nothing. "I was really worried about you! Then I find you here playing kittens with a 6ft high tiger!" He held her at arm's length and shook her slightly. "Don't do that to me."

"I did say I was going to the forest didn't I? I am a guardian… the animals of the forest won't harm me… They just think I'm fascinating, like Akamaru did just now…" She said, not thinking of anything else to say.

"Still… We should get back. Baa-chan's worried about you too… "He muttered turning away and jumping up onto a tree branch with one leap, and the one with the high collar followed soon after. Kimika stared at them open mouthed.

'_I can't do that…'_

**_Don't worry, you have me remember._**

Kuruka shifted into the white wolf again as the dog boy and Akamaru took off into the trees and it was just the two girls left.

"A-ano… N-Naruto-kun was really worried about you. He asked us to help find you. So p-please take it easy on him." She said only looking up at the end. Kimika smiled at her.

"I will, he just needs to understand the forest is part of who I am, that's all… and to chose his words better…" She muttered the last bit to herself.

"A-Ano Kimika-san, I've never seen chakra like yours before…" She mumbled leaving the question unsaid.

"Uh… you can see it? Suppose that's how you knew where Ku was… I thought I didn't have the Chakra stuff?" The wolf made a slightly annoyed sound at her new nickname.

"You d-don't have the same coils as everyone else… n-normally, it's blue but yours is a blinding white…It's quite pretty actually…" She said glancing at her stomach then looking away embarrassed.

Kimika laughed, also embarrassed, and realized she was scratching the back of her head the same way Naruto did. "Uh thanks I guess… Naruto forgot to introduce us, I'm Kimika and this is Ku."

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." She squeaked as Kimika smiled."I think we had b-better catch up now."

Kimika nodded, swung herself onto Kuruka's back. "Lead the way."

As they reached the edge of the forest she looked back forlornly at the trees. It was strange how see felt more comfortable there.

**_It's natural my dear, don't worry about it too much._**

As the group came to a halt, Kimika dismounted and the comforting weight of a tabby cat was once again on her shoulders. She saw the two boys she didn't know watching her with wide eyes, although she could only see eyebrows peering over circular sunglasses on the one.

"Thanks for your help guys, I owe you one." Naruto said with a smile.

"Just buy us lunch sometime." The red cheeked one grinned then the two boys took off towards the village. Kimika smiled after them glad to see Naruto's list of friends was actually wider than she had first thought.

"I-I had better get b-back to the main house now. I-It was nice to meet you, Kimika-san."

"Nice to meet you too Hinata, I hope we can hang out sometime." She said with a wide smile. Hinata blushed deeply at something, nodded to Naruto and followed after the boys.

"Hmm, I haven't seen her blush like that in ages." Naruto said almost to himself. "I guess you don't use suffixes where you're from"

Kimika felt a small stab of pain that he was pointing out how she was different again but glad he was talking. "Suffixes?"

"Yeah, I mean, sometimes you'll hear things like '–san' after peoples' names. So you would use it as a sign of respect, or use –chan or –kun for your friends. You only use peoples' names without a suffix when you are pretty close to them. So really you should call me Naruto-san or Naruto-kun"

Kimika was thoughtful for a moment then smirked.

"Well that means there should be no problem with me calling you Just Naruto then, I mean, we are living together." Naruto's cheeks started to redden and he looked away.

"I think it would be best if you didn't tell everyone about that… That's another thing that's gossiped about here… They might think… Never mind..." He looked away, completely red faced and coughed loudly scratching the back of his head again "Let's go see Baa-chan, she said she wanted to see you when I found you."

Kimika smirked with only slightly tinged cheeks this time.

'He looks so adorable when he does that…' she thought fondly. Kuruka jumped off her shoulders and looked up at her.

**_Right I've had enough of this sappy internal monologue, I'm going to tell him what you just thought_**

"No!" she cried stretching her hands out, then saw the cat form an unmistakeable grin.

"You… don't want to see her?" Naruto asked puzzled and concerned.

"Ah no, I want to see her. I was talking to Ku, but she was obviously just messing with me, Sorry!" She blurted out her face reddening. Naruto looked between the two of them and decided it was better not to ask.


	8. An Elaborate Ruse

They walked to the Hokage's office in an embarrassed silence thanks to the smug looking ethereal cat. The guards waved them in and they stood in the currently empty office. Kimika turned to Naruto and he shrugged in a 'she does this all the time' way.

They had been waiting only a few minutes when elderly voices she didn't recognize drifted in through the crack in the doorway.

"Is she inside?... why is she with him of all people?"

"Let's just settle this matter shall we."

The door was opened by the guards, giving Kimika an idea of how powerful these two people may be. Kuruka hissed quietly as Naruto took a deliberate step away from her and faced the desk.

"So you must be this new girl that's got everyone on their toes…" The elderly woman in a floor length white robe and grey hair pulled severely up into a bun looked her up and down. "Are we sure she can be trusted?"

"She has given us no evidence of the contrary…" Replied the similarly dressed elderly man with spiked grey hair and glasses, seeming to stare through her.

"True... except, obviously, her taste in acquaintances..." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "So girl… what can you do?" she said sharply.

"Um… sorry?" Kimika floundered with this unexpected hostile confrontation.

"What are your abilities? Your capabilities? Why should we let you stay in Konoha and not just throw you back into the forest?"

She could feel Naruto's anxious glance though he still had his back to the duo.

**_Don't tell them, say it's classified _**Kuruka warned.

"Sorry, I can't tell you, it's classified. Direct order from the Hokage I'm afraid." Kimika said with more confidence than she felt. The old woman tensed at this while Naruto flinched.

"Classified! You obviously do not know who I am. 'Classified' she says!" She squawked in outrage.

"And Classified it is Koharu. Homura." Came Tsunade's authoritative voice as she strode into the room. "For some reason I was called to the Western gate for an apparent 'emergency' just to have the guards look at me confused, and tell me the only interesting thing that happened all day was Maito Gai trying to climb the wall outer wall using only his toes…"

She sat deliberately in the Hokage's chair and stared them down over prised fingers. "Unless you have anymore elaborate ruses to waste my time and interrogate _my_ ninja, could you please leave. This conversation is as we said, _Classified." _Her face looked calm but Kimika could see a fire in her eyes. Koharu looked like she was going to snap back when Homura grasped her elbow lightly and led her away.

They all waited in silence until a distant door slammed shut. Then her frown broke into a grin.

"You did well! Looks like I didn't have to worry after all. Those two are from the civilian council and are constantly trying to usurp me…" She glanced out of the window at the two walking away from the building. Naruto stepped closer to her and whispered

"What does 'usurp' mean?" He looked confused by the word.

"um… it means to remove someone and take their power kind of thing…" she whispered back.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense then." He said with a grateful smile.

"And they'll do it by any means, including sourcing powerful weapons from the village such as yourselves." She continued staring at her over her clasped hands.

"Me?"

"Well many have heard that you bested quite a few of my ninja but most do not know how… and it's better that way. I just wanted to warn you about this. If I was you I wouldn't showcase your abilities too often." She gave her a knowing look after glancing at the blue flowers on her desk. "As far as I know your abilities are completely unique, like a kekkai genkai."

This time Kimika looked sideways at Naruto and he lent in this time.

"It's a bloodline limit, something unique to a family, like Hinata-chan's Byakugan. Uh… the thing she does with her eyes."

"The seeing the Chakra stuff thing?" she replied knowing exactly how stupid she sounded.

"Yup that's it, people try and steal those things all the time, even Hinata-chan was kidnapped for it when she was little."

"Seriously!? Obviously they got her back. What happened? Who did it?" and she made a mental note to definitely make good on her promise of hanging out together.

"Did Hinata-chan get a good look at you?" Tsunade cut in after watching their little conversation with a knowing smile. The two of them jumped to attention again after realizing they had gone off topic in front of the village head.

"Um yeah… she said my… 'coils' was it? That they were weird. It was white instead of blue or something." Kimika finished lamely. Tsunade looked thoughtful.

"So you really have no chakra at all? Maybe that's why Nara's shadow jutsu wouldn't work on you…"

"You beat Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu?"

"It was Shikaku's." Tsunade put in.

"Woah… that's awesome!"

"I didn't really do anything… it's not that cool." Kimika said holding out her hands not quite understanding what they were talking about. Tsunade's eyes widened and she stood up suddenly slamming her hands on the desk.

"Do you know what this means!?" She seemed to stop herself and touch a paper tag on the desk and Kimika felt something strange flow over her.

**_A soundproof barrier. _**Kuruka added as Tsunade rounded the desk and stopped in front of them.

"This means any techniques that involve messing with another's chakra won't work on you! Things like genjutsu-"

"-illusions-" Naruto cut in.

"-chakra absorption, jutsu's like the Nara's that attach to chakra… even…"

"The sharingan!" Naruto cried suddenly making her jump. Tsunade looked at him seriously and nodded. They both turned to her.

"She would still be effected by it when fighting physically, but she should immune to the ocular jutsu like Tsukuyomi." Naruto's mouth dropped open and stared at Kimika.

"I'm completely lost." She said honestly, glancing between them.

"That is so awesome! Trust me you do not want to get hit by Tsukuyomi, imagine his face when it doesn't work…" Naruto grinned feraly.

"Basically you are safe from some of the worst side effects of having chakra in a battle… but theoretically things like medical jutsu should still work on you, or even the Yamanaka's technique… but we'll not think about that for now, you need to get settled in and I need time to think about this… dismissed."

Naruto and Kimika glanced at each other as Tsunade sat back down deep in thought and waved for them to leave. They walked out of the doors and felt the barrier wash over them again.

"What's Ino's technique? Something with flowers?" She asked curiously.

"No… her clan is famous for 'mind' techniques. I think Baa-chan meant she would ask Ino chan's dad to take a look at you and see if he could recover any memories."

Kimika felt both happy and scared at that thought. It must have showed on her face because Naruto put a hand on her shoulder again.

"Hey I know her dads in the interrogation squad and everything-"

_Interrogation!?/__**Interrogation!? **_They thought simultaneously.

"- but he also helps out in the hospital, kind of like therapy for ninjas as civilians are safer not knowing the things we get up to… I'm not helping am I…" He stared at her face apologetically. She shook her head.

"It's okay, I'll deal with it when I have to… I think I might head back to the flat and make some food… I wore myself out a bit in the forest earlier." She smiled weakly. Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. She looked back at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry, for what I said before. I didn't mean that I thought you were prying in my business… I just don't want you to stick up for me and have to deal with the consequences… I just didn't think it through before I said it…" They were quiet for a moment as a group of shinobi walked past.

She smiled up at him warmly, "Apology accepted. What did you want for dinner?"

He blinked at her seeming slightly confused. Then his eyes widened. "You're cooking for me too?"

"Well yeah. There no point cooking just for me is there. You are my roommate." She said quizzically not understanding his reaction.

"Woo!" he punched the air. "Homemade food! Are you a good cook?"

"I… I don't know. Suppose we'll have to wait and see."


	9. Past, Present, Future

When they reached the flat, Naruto who was completely over excited, began bouncing on the balls of his feet while she acquainted herself with the kitchen and the contents of the fridge. She found enough of what she wanted and somehow had a vague recipe in mind.

"Are you okay with some casserole?"

"What's casserole?" He asked innocently. She had to resist the urge to face palm and began explaining the basics. Naruto nodded enthusiastically even after making a face when she mentioned '_vegetables_'. When she had the whole thing simmering away she brushed the flour from her shorts and turned back to him.

"This tastes so much better if we just leave it for a while, maybe we could go out for a walk?" Naruto, still bouncing around nodded and jumped straight out of the window. Kimika ran over to it slightly panicked, this was the fourth floor. Naruto waved up to her and beckoned her down. "I can't do that! I'll die!" She called down to him, picking her bag up off the sofa. Suddenly a familiar weight landed on her shoulders, a swirl of blue light and she was stood next to him feeling slightly disorientated. "I wish you would tell me when you're going to do that." Kimika mumbled at the grey tabby cat on her shoulders who shrugged in response.

Naruto laughed and began walking forward his hands on the back of his head, completely relaxed. She jogged to catch up with him and they made their way into the more populated part of town. Naruto seemed to edge away from her as they walked so she grabbed his arm to pull him back. She was getting sick of him feeling he had to distance himself for her sake. He didn't say anything but a pink tinge hit his cheeks. She glanced around almost daring someone to say something. When one woman tending her stall caught her eye, she suddenly straightened and bowed respectfully to her. Kimika was taken aback but smiled at her feeling embarrassed.

**_Seems like your new persona has spread through the village like wildfire._**

_Huh?_

**_Well at least half the village thinks you're powerful and potentially dangerous after we broke in the other day, others think you're some wealthy dignitary from your rant at the sushi restaurant, and I guess the ninja population suspect you are someone with one of those Kekkai genkai things the kid was on about… _**

_Oh… woops._

**_Well let's not disillusion them…Fear and respect is good in this sense. If they see you as powerful that might protect your boy toy a bit by association._**

_Stop calling him that!_

**_Not unless you stop calling me 'Ku'! I'm an all powerful spirit of the forest! Not some kitten you picked up off the street. _**Her claws dug into the fabric on her shoulder.

_Nope, it's cute, which right now you are. 'Kuruka' is too much of a mouthful, and with our names being similar people will get confused. Also we're trying to keep a low profile, what if someone has heard of you before, they might put two and two together…_

**_Fine. He's still a boy toy though. _**She slumped back down in defeat.

She sighed deeply. "-ka, Ki-mi-ka!" She looked up into Naruto's face inches from her. She stepped back not even realizing he had escaped the grip she had on his arm. He now stood facing her hands on her shoulders. "Man, you scared me then. Talking to Ku again?" he glanced at the cat who hissed at the name.

"Yeah. Sorry… I got distracted. What were you saying?" She scratched her cheek noticing the sidelong glances she was attracting.

"I was asking if you needed to buy anything else while we are in the market, I wasn't sure what Sakura-chan bought for you in the end." He leant back with a slight frown and she noticed they were surrounded by stalls. She thought for a minute then realised she had never gone through the backpack she had arrived with. It had been cleared from her mind by everything else that had happened. She noticed her face had fallen and a smile sprung back into place.

"I'm not sure. Let's just have a look around and start heading back in about half an hour?" Naruto nodded then turned suddenly at the sound of his name. A young man wearing the village's flak jacket, spiky black hair in a gravity deifying ponytail, walked lazily towards them. He smiled at Naruto and removed the cigarette he was smoking.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since you left for the 'Tesugi' mission. You're still in one piece then." He looked across at her and his eyes widened. "Are you that new ninja everyone is talking about?"

"Probably." Naruto answered for her. "Shikamaru, Kimika-san, Kimika-san Shikamaru. He's a friend of mine since we were little." He introduced.

"Oh!" she remembered the name making both of them stare at her. "The shadow dude yeah?" Naruto had to stop himself from laughing while Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome…"

"I'm so calling you 'Shadow dude' from now on, I might even buy you a mask and cape." Naruto sniggered. Kimika looked horrified that she had offended him when he nodded.

"I use the shadow possession technique, like my father. I heard it doesn't work on you." He said quirking an eyebrow at her. Naruto suddenly caught Shikamaru's attention, stared at him meaningfully then shook his head a fraction. "But that can't be true can it, you probably were just too fast for him so he made up an excuse to look cool. Senile old man." He suddenly added quickly with a laugh.

"Thanks." Naruto breathed and Shikamaru gave her an even more interested look.

"So what you guys up to, I was just meeting Ino and Choji for Barbeque if you want to join."

"Nope. I'm having homemade food tonight!" Naruto burst out proudly and Shikamaru glanced between the two of them before Kimika elbowed him subtly in the ribs. "Oh crap. Kimika-san is bringing some food over from her place later, it's cooking now but she made too much." He lied unconvincingly and Shikamaru stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Sure." He said rolling his eyes and began walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't tell Ino-san will you! I'll never get her to stop." Naruto cried after him desperately.

"Whatever, I'm not going to make that troublesome woman any more excited."

Naruto let out a long breath then grinned at her. Kimika rolled her eyes but grinned back as they began to stroll around the market stalls. Luckily the so called 'Naruto tax' didn't seem to apply to her, he explained it her livid expression. According to him he would always pay double the labelled price for items, which is why he and Sakura had a shopping/ babysitting agreement. He told her that Sakura used to be on his team when they were younger with another boy called Sasuke. Kimika smiled when he mentioned little Nami that she had met the day before and told her that Sasuke was the father but he was away on a mission at the moment. She couldn't quite decipher the look on Naruto's face when he mentioned this Sasuke person but she did notice him not using those suffix things when he said his name. Was he another academy friend like Shikamaru… _Wait he didn't when he was trying to get my attention earlier did he._

**_I wouldn't think much on it. He was just trying to get you to respond._**

She frowned but was slightly pleased all the same.

After picking up some necessities such as a new fluffy towel for each of them, an extra blanket for the sofa and just because it was cute (and the way Naruto's eyes had lit up when he spotted it) a new plushie frog cushion. She had also picked up an extra set of the outfit Sakura had bought for her so she had a change of clothes along with a pair of blue fluffy cat slippers she couldn't just leave on the shelf.

Naruto had created two clones which followed behind him, one holding the blanket and the other all of the shopping bags. She had argued a little saying she would carry them when he had produced clones from nowhere and they had taken them out of her hands with a grin. They had almost reached the road leading to their flat when Hinata shuffled out of a nearby building with a younger girl and a stern looking man she guessed was her father.

"Hinata!" Kimika called waving at her and walking over. Hinata looked up startled and waved demurely before freezing and glancing at her father. He stared at Hinata then across at her and suddenly had veins around his eyes. His eyes widened minutely, and he gave his daughter unmistakeable approving nod before giving Kimika a tight lipped smile.

**_He must have heard the rumors… He thinks you're worthy of being associated with._**

Kimika kept her smile in place as she reached Hinata. "Hi again, I just wondered if you wanted to hang out sometime? I don't really know the village yet so I thought we-" she glanced back and realized Naruto had disappeared, "…could go for food or something?"

**_Naruto's hiding in the alleyway over there, I guess he wanted you to make the best impression on Hinata's father._**

"O-Okay… I d-don't have any missions at the m-moment. We c-could go to the f-festival together tomorrow if you like."

"A festival! That sounds great! Where and when should I meet you?"

"Ano… how a-about here at 7 O-clock?"

"Perfect, I'd better go, my dinner should be ready by now. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata. Nice to meet you all." She raised her head with a smile at what she assumed were her father and little sister and jogged off down the road. As soon as she was out of sight of the other street Naruto appeared next to her.

"My clones have gone ahead." He said emotionlessly.

"Apparently there is a festival tomorrow. Did you want to come with me and Hinata?" She asked grinning.

"I- uh.. I'd better not."

"Oh come on it'll be fun! I'll drag you if you refuse. You'll help won't you Ku." Kuruka grumbled then meowed giving Naruto a firm look. He laughed nervously as he let Kimika into the flat first.

"Taa daa!" Naruto's voice hit her from the kitchen. She looked up and saw that her casserole had been set up on the table along with the dishes and cutlery. There was a cracked glass on the table with wild flowers in it and two mismatched candles burning away. The two Naruto clones from earlier grinned at their hard work. The real Naruto face palmed, blushing with embarrassment. "Don't worry boss! We found the candles!" one shouted looking shifty. Naruto walked around the table and whacked the two clones on the head making them disperse in a cloud of smoke. "Ah man! Why Baa-chan!? Of all the people to steal candles from… idiot." Kimika smirked widely choosing not tell him he was technically calling himself an idiot. "Sorry about this." He gestured to the table. "It's the first time I've had a proper home cooked meal, I guess I got excited." He said referring to his clones.

"Don't worry it's nice." She grinned walking up and smelling the wildflowers, "I just hope my cooking is up to scratch."

"Don't worry it is. It tastes awesome." He grinned then looked sheepish "Sorry my clones seem to have taken bit when they were setting this up." He watched Kimika serve the casserole then chuckle as she spotted the chopsticks at the side.

"So what your clones do… you have memories of?" She asked trying to find the right words as she sat down.

"Yup. The good and the bad. Great for learning things, bad during battles." He shuddered slightly then changed the topic. "Oh talking about learning, I was thinking I should start teaching you to write and maybe even fight. You need to be able to defend yourself if something happens to Ku."

**_He has a point. _**Kuruka said from her spot on the sofa where she had curled up next to the frog plushie. Kimika looked across at her then back to Naruto. She nodded.

"So tomorrow I'll talk to Tsunade about getting some time off to train you, maybe even do some D-ranks to tie us over money wise, then see if Iruka can give you some basic ninja lessons to get you up to speed on the history of this place. I'll teach you to fight." He finished grinning.

"Then festival in the evening?" She asked sweetly before picking up the casserole with her chopsticks and savoring the taste with a smile. Naruto quickly mimicked her realizing they should eat.

"Itadakemasu!" he slapped his hands together and dug in. He looked ecstatic, then grinned widely. "This stuff is good!" Kimika eyed him still waiting for an answer. "Oh… um. Sure I guess." Kimika fist pumped under the table while Naruto shoveled the rest of the casserole so fast she could hardly see his chopsticks.

It was dark outside when the meal had finished. She stood up to begin washing up when a newly made clone took them from her with a grin. She blinked then decided to take a shower. She took in a new fluffy towel and her pajamas. She turned on the faucet, grinned and shouted to Naruto through the door. "We have hot water!"

"Awesome!" she heard through the door as she continued her shower. When she had changed into her pajamas, still smiling from the sensation of a hot shower and fluffy towel she stepped out of the bathroom in her black camisole and blue shorts still drying her hair. Naruto who was sitting on the sofa staring outside with Kuruka curled up on his lap, glanced at her then quickly averted his eyes with a bright red complexion.

"Uh.. I have pyjamas on, I'm decent." She said with a confused smirk. He seemed to over react to the strangest things. He looked at her again for a little longer then looked away again. Kimika sighed and sat on the sofa next to him and Kuruka immediately stretched then curled up in her lap instead. "Why don't you take a shower? You never know when Tsunades's threats are gonna wear off."

He smirked "I don't think we have to worry about that. Nobody messes with Baa-chan. Nobody." He stood up all the same and walked in to the bathroom. Kimika let out a sigh stroking Kuruka absent mindedly. _Seems like I have a lot to learn… Writing, history and fighting lessons. I don't know how long I'll be staying here… is there a point?_

**_I think you need to learn to survive here… You also need to occupy yourself so you don't dwell on losing your memories… I think taking lessons in those things would be good for you._**

_I suppose… _

**_Hey it might be fun! At least if you're doing something there is a higher chance of your memories returning. Maybe you'll trigger them._**

_I haven't remembered anything though… apart from writing my own language, sewing and cooking… things that my muscles remember but not me. I don't even know my own name… _She felt a single tear run down her cheek as stared back out into the dimly lit street.

"Are you okay?" She turned at his voice then averted her eyes instantly feeling her face flush. He was wearing only a towel. As soon as she registered that fact she twisted to look back out of the window. "Oh crap! Sorry! I'll be back in a minute." She heard him say suddenly.

**_Why didn't you take a good look? I must say that was quite nice view when he's covered in water and not blood._**

_"Kuuu!" _She whined, forgetting once again that only she could hear her.****

**_Hey there nothing wrong with me appreciating what I see. Also it means I can do this. _**

Suddenly Kimika was hit with the full impact of the image of Naruto standing in only a towel from Kuruka's point of view.

"_Are you okay?"_ She watched him look above her concernedly, then confused and finally down at himself with wide eyes "_Oh crap! Sorry! I'll be back in a minute." _Then he rushed off into his bedroom.

Her own vision returned and her face was radiating heat. "KURUKA!" she leapt forward angrily to grab the smirking cat who jumped easily over her as she fell forward on to the sofa. Kuruka sat on her head just as Naruto re-entered the room. He was met with the view of her sprawled on the sofa with a cat on her head. He burst out laughing as Kimika blew her hair out of her face and pushed herself up dislodging the cat.

"Did you guys fight or something?"

"It's nothing!" Kimika said flustered, sitting back up and glaring at the cat. Naruto smirked and sat down next to her in orange swirl patterned pajama trousers. His chest was still bare so she stared straight ahead.

"Just now… Are you okay?" he asked again pulling his knees up onto the sofa and resting his head on them. "Is it about your memories?" he said quietly. She nodded slightly and Kuruka curled up in her lap once more. She stroked her ears affectionately forgetting her anger as the conversation turned sombre. "Have you remembered anything?" He asked tentatively.

"I… I think I had a cat… like this one. Isn't that why you normally stay like this?" She asked quietly and Kuruka nodded with a meow.

**_This is the form you find most comforting, the wolf is how you imagine a guardian would be. Going by the construct of the little dog I would say that was also a memory of your past. _**

**"**Apart from that it seems I can sew, cook, write in my language and have a basic knowledge of first aid… But none of that tells me who I was. Who I am."

"You know who you are." Naruto said instantly. "Not knowing your past doesn't change who you are as a person. From what I see you are a wonderful, caring person, you stand up for what is right and you think fast on your feet. Obviously you have an affinity with animals and nature in general looking at how much you care for them." He smiled widely then patted her on the shoulder. "Our past doesn't make us who we are. Our actions do. Just trust me as someone who knows."

Kimika looked across at him with teary eyes then smiled and nodded. "Hm." Without warning Kuruka sprung from her lap and sat next to her backpack which was propped up against the opposite wall.

"Was there anything in there to help you?" Naruto asked glancing at her.

"I… haven't opened it… I'm scared I guess. What if there's a photo with someone I don't recognise… It'll drive me crazy." Naruto jumped up, crossed the room and picked up the bag by the strap and stood next to the cat who also stared at her.

**_You need to see, you'll have to at some point-_**

"I think you should. I'll help you out and give you a warning of what's coming-"

**_-The longer you leave it the harder it will be_**

**_"_**The longer you leave it the harder it will be." They said at the same time. Kimika smiled as Kuruka stared up at Naruto. He gave her a questioning look.

"You both said the same thing." Naruto looked down at the smirking cat. Kimika sighed then braced herself. "I suppose you're both right. Let's get this over with." Naruto nodded and brought the bag over, placed it on the coffee table, knelt behind it and unzipped the pockets.

"Ready?" He asked. Kimika nodded with her hands balled up into fists. He pulled out a small pinkish handkerchief.

"Bin it. I had to clean your wounds with it." With that Naruto made a face and dropped it onto the floor next to him. Next he pulled out her crinkled blood and dirt stained skirt. She was never going to get those stains out so it might as well be binned to.

"There's my lucky kunai! I thought I'd lost it!" He pulled out the arrow shaped bit of metal and some shuriken that she had kept for him while he was recovering. He pulled out a large rectangular shaped object and placed it on the coffee table. "What is it?" He asked curiously trying to open it like a book.

"It's a laptop." She said then put her hand over her mouth. Where did that come from?

"What does it do?" He asked with a small smile at her reaction.

"You can write with it, see the keys? Um you can talk to people with it… research things… play games watch movies…" She said as if it was common knowledge not knowing how she knew. Naruto now stared at it wide eyed in awe.

"It really does all that? Does it still work? Do you have to unseal it or something?"

"Well in a way… you press the on button and enter the password… But I can't remember what that is."

"What happens if you don't know the password? Does it self-destruct?"

"Uh… no… it just won't let you do anything."

"Oh that's okay then." He said obviously let down by the lack of explosions.

"But it does overheat if you use it too long and it can blind you too… I swear it used to electrocute me sometimes." She said with a smirk knowing it wasn't really what he was thinking. He put it down gently as if it was about to detonate.

"Hey you still remembered things about it. Let's try the next one." He then pulled out the charging wire for the laptop and the mouse. "It doesn't look anything like a mouse…" Then he pulled out a blue book with white writing on the front he flipped it open and frowned. "This isn't a very good book… it has lots of empty spaces and the numbers are all over the place. At least it has a map thing in it though it's weird…"

"Can I see the cover?" he held it up. "Diary! It's a diary! let me see." She took it from him and flicked through the pages and felt her excitement fade. It was only half full. Even then the words didn't make any sense. 'Dentist 2pm', 'Library 1-4', 'Coffee with Liz', 'Deadline 3pm' then she stopped on one page and saw it read 'My 24th Birthday.' _So I'm 24, that's good to know. _She flipped to the front again where it had 'Personal details' written.

She held her breath but it was empty. Even the part which said 'Name:' was mercilessly blank. "Damn it… Nothing useful in there." Naruto gave her a sympathetic look and pulled out the next item.

Next was a phone, also locked, a coin purse with coins which fascinated Naruto "Who's this person on all the coins?"

"The Queen."

"What's a Queen?"

"Oh she's from the royal family."

"Like the Hokage? Does she fight?"

"Uh no…" Kimika couldn't stop the laugh that escaped at the absurdity of the queen fighting. "First, she's like 90, second she doesn't really do much but sit in her palace."

"Oh so like the feudal Lords." He added thoughtfully, "They have the money to fund us and boss us around but from behind the scenes."

"Exactly! Yup she's more like that but not bossy… just in power… kind of… It's complicated." She finished holding her head.

"Ah don't get worked up about it shall we see what else there is?" after that he pulled out a pad of lined paper and a small notebook and pen. He flicked through the notebook and smiled. "There's lots of writing in this one. Even a few sketches." He passed her the book. She opened it with anticipation and found it full of little notes. Some didn't make much sense, like the diary but others. There was what seemed to be a recipe, a poem, a few sketches, lots of people's names followed by numbers, and a few things titled as 'plans'. As she flicked through the last few pages something fell onto the floor below. She bent down to pick it up but her hands froze as she realized what it must be.

A photograph.

With trembling fingers she picked It up and took a deep breath. She turned it over. In the picture stood herself making a victory sign with her hand, sticking out her tongue cheekily. She was younger than she was now and her hair was longer. But what really shocked her about the picture was there was another person in it who had their arm slung lazily over her shoulder. He had long wavy brown hair tied up in a pony tail. He was taller and older than her from what she could tell. Naruto had gotten up and walked behind her to look as well.

"Who is he?" he asked and Kimika noticed a strange edge to his voice.

"He… feels familiar…" She squinted at the tiny photo. They had the same brown tinge to their hair, their noses were Identical and he had the same quirk in his smile that she had in hers. "I think he must be my brother… an older brother… but I don't recognize him." She said feeling a pain in her chest that she didn't remember him. She felt Naruto relax behind her then he patted her on the back with a smile.

"It will come back, I'm sure of it. Now you have someone to try and remember."

"Yeah-" She yawned widely, " Yeah you're right." She put the photo back in the note book and Naruto held out a hand to help her to her feet.

"I think you'd best sleep now, you have a lot of stuff to learn tomorrow." She nodded sleepily scooping the cat up into her arms and stopped before closing the door.

"Good night Naruto."

"Good night Kimika-chan"

**_Oh you've been promoted to '–chan'. Congratulations. _**Kuruka smirked at her.

_Goodnight Ku… _

**[Authors Comments] **

**I hope it makes sense so far :) Thanks for all my reviews you lovely people XD  
The uploading is going to be a bit slower now as I'm struggling a little with chapter 13 and work and stuff but still a few more to go before then! **


	10. The Problem with Change

Naruto picked up the various items on the coffee table and stowed them back into her backpack. As he picked up the note book he flipped open to the photograph.

**_You thought it was a lover at first didn't you. _**A voice growled within.

_It's obviously her brother or even a cousin._

**_But what happens when she remembers her past life and there is one. What then?_**

_Shut up._

**_You don't really want her to remember do you._**

_Stop it._

**_If she remembers, she might leave… Things will go back the way they were. You'll go back to being the pathetic little brat no one gives a damn about._**

_JUST SHUT UP! _He yelled inside his head. The one hand was squeezing the note book so hard, part of him was impressed it was holding up so well. The other balled up into a fist which had drawn blood. He opened his hand to look at the bloody fingernail marks in his palm as they healed over and his eyes landed on the bloodied skirt and handkerchief on the floor. He looked up at the closed door and felt his anger fade.

_"Good night Naruto." _Her voice echoed in his head and he smiled. She had only been in his life for a few days and had already saved it and made it so much better. His smile widened. He was going to have to make it up to her somehow…

* * *

When he woke bright and early the next morning, he rolled off the sofa into a crouch with his kunai in hand. He straightened up with a smile, threw his kunai in his hand then put in on the coffee table. With a smirk he walked over to the open window and pulled a kunai and two shuriken out of the barrier whistling to himself. He quickly got changed into his ninja attire and knocked quietly on the bedroom door. There was no answer so he pushed it open slowly. The cat curled up on the bed raised it head to look at him then stretched and stood at the end of the bed.

"We need to get started on the day." He whispered to the cat. "Do you want to wake her or should I?" The cat seemed to shrug then indicate for him to do it with a nod of her head. He nodded and edged around the bed. Kimika was asleep, only half covered by the blanket and her camisole had ridden up showing a few inches of skin on her stomach. He glanced back at the cat who seemed to raise not existent eyebrows at him. With a slightly flushed face he picked up the discarded blanket and threw it over her upper half. "Kimika-chan? Wake up we need to get started." He grabbed her shoulder lightly and shook her. "Kimika-chan?"

"Ahh… go away… I've got no lectures today… let me sleep…" she mumbled and rolled over.

"Oi! Ki-mi-ka-chan!" he said loudly making her jump up. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles and she blocked the sun coming into the room with a hand. She turned to him with squinty eyes then they widened.

"Oh Naruto! Uh… hi. Sorry I'm really not a morning person." She pulled her top down and tried to flatten her hair."

"Morning Kimika-chan!" He grinned widely. "What's a lecture?"

"Hmmm? Uh it's like a lesson, but in university."

"University? Like the ninja academy?"

"Um… I guess so."

"Okay well get changed and we'll head off." He smiled and bounded out into the living room closing the door. She did as he asked and pulled on the new matching ninja attire she had bought the previous evening. Kuruka jumped up onto her shoulders as usual and she walked into the living room. The smell of ramen wafted over to her and she smiled as Naruto put two instant ramen cups on the table. "Breakfast!" he exclaimed happily then his face fell. "I can't really cook… this is okay right?"

"It's fine." She smiled and sat down opposite him. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well first we'll take a quick detour to the academy and talk to Iruka-sensei about extra lessons before he starts class, then I'll ask Baa-chan for time off, then head to a free training ground to work out how you are as a fighter." He grinned at the thought of a spar. She nodded with a mouthful of noodles, feeling apprehensive at the idea.

* * *

After meeting Naruto's old sensei who seemed more than happy to fit in some lessons for Naruto's new friend, it turned out he had already been told the situation by Tsunade and that she was already thinking along the same lines. Iruka seemed to give her an extra wide smile as they bid the teacher farewell. Did he know something?

"Looks like Baa-chan is already on the same page, lets head on to the training grounds yeah?"

"Sure." She replied halfheartedly and followed along behind.

When they reached the training ground, Naruto turned to her and smiled, "So, this training area is quite secluded, so we don't need to worry about people seeing Ku in her beast form. Hopefully they will just think she is a jutsu or genjutsu. So first things first, let's warm up by jogging around the outside and I can try and think of some new ways to fight alongside Ku." He motioned to her and began jogging away. Ku jumped down and stretched before curling up. She shrugged then caught up to him and ran alongside. She was pleased that even though she hadn't had too much exercise recently her body seemed to be accustomed to it.

"Feeling it yet?" He asked after a few minutes with a smirk.

"No not yet." She grinned back.

"Good that means your body is well conditioned. Uh- I mean- I wasn't sure, you know. We don't know what you are used to." He shook his head to get back on track. "So Ku. Can she change into anything and any size? I've only seen her as a normal sized animals when she is not in spirit form." Kimika was slightly envious that he didn't seem even slightly out of breath.

"Well… she has been a giant eagle before… that's how we got over the wall."

"Awesome! So you can use aerial attacks and have a good escape route. Anything else on how it works?"

"Well…" She took a deep breath and wiped the sweat forming on her brow. "She can change herself when she needs to, but that takes a lot of her energy… otherwise I think it goes on my imagination somehow… Like constructs of my mind or something… "

**_Yes but it is normally an instinctual thing… It will take a long time before you can control it on command. Like the eagle, you panicked that we were going to fall on the village so part of your unconscious mind decided we needed to be flying instead. So if you needed to fight I would become an attack animal worthy of the task. To defend, I would become sturdy and grounded. If you needed to flee I would become a quick, nimble or sly animal depending on the terrain… Does that make sense?_**

Kimika frowned and blinked several times through her ragged breaths. Naruto watched her with a patient expression. He seemed to tell when these conversations were happening.

"She said it's not on command… it's more like a reflex… She changes based on what I need her to be." She huffed as Naruto slowed them down to a walk. He looked thoughtful.

"That's both helpful and open to a lot of problems… So you can't decide before hand what she becomes?" Kimika looked at him incredulously that he didn't look at all fazed by their warm up.

"No… not at first… but Ku says… I can work on it… but it will take a while…" she panted her hands on her knees. The training ground was a lot bigger than she had first thought.

"Right well that is definitely something to work on. But first I need to check your fighting ability in case something slips pass Ku, which is bound to happen with multiple opponents… Stretch up then we'll get straight too it." They did some basic stretches then Naruto created three clones. "This way I can watch from the sidelines." She spotted that Ku had padded over at some point and leapt up on Naruto's shoulders making him jump. "You know, you are very hard to sense," he stroked the cats ears "That will useful too." Then he turned back to Kimika. "Don't think, just react. Do what comes naturally but think of my clones as someone who will hurt you. I will only hold my punches this once to test your skill, afterwards if you don't block you will get hurt. There's no point me going easy on you, that will only get you killed." Kimika looked at his grim expression with wide eyes.

**_He's right you know, it will be hard and painful… but worth it if you can defend yourself. Defence is more important than attacking at this stage._**

Kimika schooled her expression into a grim determination then nodded. The three clones ran forward and she felt herself fall into a stance. As the first threw a punch she moved quickly out of the way and used his momentum to throw him aside. Another had flanked her and she pulled of a high kick she didn't think herself capable of. As she turned she found a fist had stopped inches from her face.

"Stop." He walked over with a thoughtful frown. "Right. You have obviously trained in some kind of martial art by that stance, but your form and technique is all over the place. And where is your guard? There's no point it being down there… It needs to be up here." He said grabbing her wrists and pulling them up in front of her face. "You need to defend your head and chest. A hit somewhere else you can walk off, a head-shot or chest-shot can put you out of commission completely." Kuruka nodded along, still slung around his shoulders.

"On the positive side you are quite fast. So work on dodging punches instead of parrying them. You will probably be a long range shinobi at first, sending Ku into the front lines if you need to. No one is going to think you are scared or cowardly if all you do is dodge the enemy. You will probably be stationed with the medical ninja like Sakura-chan. You will be an essential part of any battle strategy and need to stay out of harm's way. For you staying alive will be more important than taking the enemy."

"So I'll just be sat at the back watching you guys risk your lives? That sounds kind of pathetic…" She frowned but the worry creased her forehead. "I don't want to be useless."

"Which is why you need to be able to fight. We'll swing past Tenten-chan's weapon shop after this to see if anything catches your eye. Oh and don't let Sakura-chan hear you talking like that, she might be a mum now but she's almost as fierce and strong as Baa-chan." Kimika couldn't quite believe that after seeing the woman demolish furniture with the end of her finger. It did make her feel better though that she could be at the back but still able to fight.

"Well from the feeling I was getting, I think I learnt these moves but never really used them in a proper fight… I think it was more of a hobby."

"Fighting as a hobby? So people didn't fight all the time where you're from?"

"I don't think so… I think it was quite peaceful."

"Sounds nice… well that explains the technique if you weren't learning it to actively defend yourself." He created two more clones to replace the two that had dispersed and stepped back again. "Right we'll go again. Just remember you want to survive not retaliate. We'll see how long you can go this time."

After they had been repeating the same drill for over an hour with Naruto and Kuruka giving her comments and criticisms, changing her stance and telling her what she should have done, she sat down in the grass, panting and rubbing the new bruises that hadn't had time to heal.

"Right let's take a break" He said with a smile pulling a bottle of water from seemingly nowhere and giving it to her. "Sorry if I'm being harsh, but to be honest you're better than I was expecting. You are fast like I said before and you have good reflexes. You'll get there. I think we'll have a look at Ku's attacks in a bit then head over to Tenten-chan's" Kimika sat getting her breath back and taking regular swigs of water. Kuruka jumped down of Naruto's shoulders and rubbed her side against hers affectionately. After her heart rate had calmed down Naruto pulled her to her feet and stood opposite her again.

"Okay. I'm going to attack without holding back now to see how Kuruka does." With that he created over twenty clones instantaneously which descended on her. Immediately the giant form of a blue white wolf appeared and began to chomp them out of the air with her teeth, stomp them into the dust or swipe them with tail and claw. Kimika watched in horrified fascination. Until one of the clones managed to pass her and went for Kimika. She thought fast, if she ran she would distance herself from Kuruka and be picked off easily. So she stood her ground and kicked at the wayward clone. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kimika automatically put her hands up in a guard position ready for the next one. "Good!" she heard the original Naruto call over to her. "But how about when I do this?" Suddenly over thirty orange blurs appeared and began attacking Kuruka who was still managing to hold her own. Suddenly three appeared behind her and she ran forwards towards Kuruka

_I'm gonna try something crazy!_ Kuruka seemed to read exactly what she was thinking and swished her tail closer turning gradually from blue to her solidified white form.

**_Do it._**

With that Kimika ran forward and grabbed the end of her tail. In one motion Kuruka flicked her tail causing her to fly upwards in an arc towards her back. As the weightlessness took effect Kimika felt herself panic it wasn't going to work. The body in front of her morphed once again into an eagle witch was now almost powerless to defend against the Naruto's attacks.

"Stop!" He heard Naruto cry as Kimika landed roughly, grasping at feathers to stop her from falling straight off the eagles upright back. Suddenly the bird disappeared to be replaced by a grey tabby cat with its hair on end.

"Wah!" Kimika cried as she free fell again but was saved the harsh fall by a pair of strong arms. Naruto let out a sigh and helped her back to her feet as a clone brought over a very puffy cat.

"Well I think I know what you were trying to do. But that was what I meant about her changing on reflex being a bad thing." He took the cat from his clone and tried to flatten her fur back down as the other clones dispersed. "I guess the idea was to land on Ku's back while she was a wolf, like the way you normally would ride her." Kimika nodded, "But when you were free-falling you must have thought of flying. Then again when you were holding onto those feathers, part of you must have thought maybe such a big animal was a bad idea and Ku became her cat form again. Am I close?" Kimika felt her face heat up and she nodded again.

He scratched the back of his head with a defeated look. "Okay, looks like we should focus more on controlling your reactions than fighting together… if that happens during a battle I might not be able to catch you." She nodded gravely. "Right I'll have to think of another way of going about this, lets head on over to the weapons shop to see if we can find something for you to work with."

* * *

**[Authors Comments]**

**Hey guys I'm going to try and update once a week so I have time to write and edit, and I'm still getting used to the platform so please bare with me :) **

**As always I love reading your comments! They give me the boost to keep writing.**

**I wanted to know your thoughts:**

**The main pairing is probably obvious by now, so sorry there won't be proper Naru/Hina (Though I agree in Cannon they are the cutest couple XD). Apart from the Sasu/Saku pairing does anyone have any ideas for more pairings? None of the others are set yet.**

**There will be a bit of Naru/Hina and Kimi/Kiba just to mix things up a little cause I'm mean XP**

**I hope you like it so far! **


	11. An Accurate Guess

The walk to the shop had been a quiet one. Naruto was deep in thought while both Kimika and Kuruka were still shocked and ashamed of how their plan had failed so dangerously. When stepping into the shop a voice called out to them.

"Welcome! Oh Naruto! Back to ask for another spar?"

"Not today Tenten-chan. Kimika-chan here is looking for a suitable weapon. Do you mind if she has a look around while I make a new order?"

"Sounds good to me" the girl said as she poked her head around the shelves. She had brown hair in buns on the sides of her head and a white and red ninja outfit.

"Just have a look around, pick things up and get a feel for them. See if anything takes you." He said with a wink then walked over to the counter with Tenten. Kimika looked up at the closest weapon. A mace. Definitely not her style…

_A sickle on a chain? A staff? Nah…_

There were shelves of different kinds of shuriken including a giant windmill shaped one.

_How do they not hurt themselves with those? There are some of those kunai things…_ S_words. Now those are cool but I don't really know what to do with_ _one apart from swing it around like an idiot_. _A spear? No… A fan? What could you do with that? It's huge!_

Kimika was feeling like she wouldn't find a weapon which suited her until she found the back corner opposite the till. On the wall was a rather unimpressive looking bow. She stopped. Then picked it up. The weight in her hand felt wrong but the grip was right. She stepped back and brought it up level and pulled the string back and automatically anchored it on her face. She took a deep breath and was awash with a feeling of de-ja-vu.

"Oh! An archer! You don't get many of those anymore. I have some more bows out the back if you'd like a look. That one is just for display to show that we have them. They don't sell very well." A cheerful female voice rang through the shop as she relaxed the bow string and turned. Naruto was looking pleasantly surprised. He motioned for her to follow Tenten out to the storeroom where she pulled out three bows from dusty boxes.

"Have a look at these while I find out where I put all the quivers." And she bounced off. The first was a robust angular bow which looked like it needed a lot of strength to pull. The second was a very plain dark wood, and made for a left handed person. The third however was a light wood with a few carvings of leaves etched into the frame. She picked it up and immediately the weight felt better. The pull of the string was tough but steady. She let the string go with a satisfying 'thunk' and smiled at Naruto.

"Hey it actually worked. This was a total long shot but turns out you did archery as a hobby too? If you didn't need it to fight." She nodded running her finger along the carvings just as Tenten arrived around the corner.

"Right I only have this one leather quiver that I can find. It has 20 arrows all together. I'll give you a discount because it has all been sitting there so long."

"Thank you." Kimika handed over the money for the set, which was reasonably priced from what she could gather, and slung it on her shoulders with a grin.

"Could you add another 20 arrows to my order for next week?" Naruto added and Tenten was happy to oblige.

"So are you the new ninja? Would you like to spar sometime?" Tenten asked cheerfully.

"Uh… not yet. I'm not very good." Kimika said her face falling.

"She's new at this. I only started teaching her this morning." Naruto chipped in and ruffled her hair. Kimika and Tenten shared a surprised look at his action. "You don't know any other archers do you Tenten-chan?"

"No, sorry. Like I said you're the first archer I've seen in a while."

"Damn… Okay let's head back to the training ground and see what level you are." Naruto grinned . Tenten's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Don't you know what level you are?" Naruto's head snapped to hers then back at Tenten.

"I… Lost my memory, so I don't know." Kimika said quietly.

"Ah that sucks." Tenten replied instantly with a sympathetic smile. "So Naruto's looking after you?" Her smile widened as Naruto looked flustered. "Are you two going to the festival later?"

"Yup! We're meeting Hinata too. I can't wait. Are you going too? We could go together." Kimika beamed and Tenten's smile widened.

"Sure." She grinned and Kimika told her the time and place. "Do you mind if I bring my teammates along? They don't get out much." She replied with a giggle.

"Sounds great, I'll see you later then." They waved Tenten goodbye and made a beeline back to their usual training spot.

When they arrived Naruto moved to secure the targets to the trees while Kimika tended to her new bow. It was still in pretty good condition even after being in that box for so long. The grey tabby cat put a paw on her hand making her pause.

**_I'm glad you're starting to make some friends. Maybe things will be a little easier for you. _**The little cat grinned showing her canines.

_I hope so… _ She thought then straightened up as Naruto reached her.

"Right. We'll start simple then work our way up to see what level you are, see if you can hit the closest target." He pointed at the one 10 meters away.

A derisive snort escaped from her, then she looked at him with wide eyes shocked by her own reaction. He stared at back at her in surprise.

"Uh… Sorry I don't know where that came from…" She hung her head slightly in embarrassment.

"Um…okay… whenever you're ready." He replied awkwardly taking a step back to give her space. She modified her stance and pulled the string to her face a few times to get used to its pull. After the fifth test she pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back with ease and positioned it on the string. She let out a deep breath then pulled up her bow and anchored on the intake. She held for a moment, completely motionless then loosed her arrow. She watched in amazement as it sunk itself deep into the exact centre of the target.

**_Nicely done!_**

She turned to see Naruto staring at the target with his mouth hanging open. He turned to stare at her with the same expression and she just shrugged.

"That…Was…AWESOME!" a huge grin split his face and he bounded over and shook her slightly. Kimika felt herself blush with a pleased smile at his excitement. "How about the other target the 20 meters one?" He was positively bouncing. Kimika shifted to the side to get a better view of the next target and pulled an arrow. She took a deep breath, stilled her body, aimed and loosed the arrow.

Again she watched in astonishment as the second target was pierced dead centre. She grinned widely as Naruto began to whoop and punched the air.

"You rock at this! This was definitely one of my better ideas! How about the last one? I did only put it up out of habit though…"

"Hmm… I can try I suppose." She said doubtfully squinting at the far target and getting into position again. Somehow this time she knew she was pushing it. 30 meters!?

She anchored her arrow, adjusted for wind interference… higher trajectory for distance… and she released. This time they both watched the arrow fly through the air and thunk into the left hand side of the target.

"Woah… you actually hit it! Tenten-chan is going to love you when she hears this." Then without warning he ran off to retrieve her arrows.

**_Now you can fight_** Kuruka said proudly sauntering over to her. **_You have the raw talent now you need to be battle ready. You need to work on speed, moving targets and under pressure… eventually even while riding my wolf form. _**

Kimika felt the confidence drain from her. That sounded difficult, impossible even.

**_Your very existence in this world could be called impossible… All you need is a little talent and a lot of hard work._**

Naruto ran back over and handed her back her arrows. "How about we see how fast you can go?"…

* * *

Kimika's arms ached, her back ached and her legs were starting to feel the morning's workout. Naruto passed her a bottle of water as they walked back into town. He was positively beaming at his new discovery. They stopped at Ichiraku ramen for some late lunch and quite a few people stared at her new bow. Kuruka, back in little black and white dog form as her favourite perch was now occupied, sat on her lap and yipped happily at the kindly ramen stall owner. After both inhaling their food they began to wind their way back to their apartment but ran into Sakura holding a bag of groceries.

"Hi Naruto, Kimika-san. Those clothes look really good on you, did you like what I picked?" she asked with a smile.

"I love them thanks! Are you going to the festival later? There is a few of us going together if you want to join." Kimika beamed at her.

"I don't think Nami would forgive me if I didn't go… or if I didn't let her go with 'Uncle Na'" Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto grinned. "It's a pain to get all dressed up in a kimono though, the bow drives me nuts. Ino is good at them though if you need help."

"Kimono…?" Kimika asked curiously as Naruto face palmed.

"I knew I forgot something…" He muttered under his breath. Sakura rolled her eyes again.

"Well luckily for you I made an order for her the other day when I was buying those clothes." Sakura said with a smile. "It should be ready for you to pick up anytime." She leaned closer and whispered "I was going to bring you along myself if this idiot didn't step up."

"Sakura-chan you are a life saver!" Naruto shouted happily and Sakura made another face.

"Well I am a medic-nin…" she breathed just loudly for Kimika to hear her. She giggled, making Naruto look at them both, confused. "How about you get ready, pick up your kimono and meet me at Ino's to get ready about 5.30?"

Kimika nodded with an awkward smile and a raised eyebrow. What kind of clothes took an hour and a half to get into?


	12. Affection or Affiliation?

_**[Authors Comments] **_

_**I just want to quickly clear up a few things from last time. The 'Kiba and Hinata drama' I mentioned last chapter is only to get Kimika and Naruto to admit their feelings and do something about it! I'm not messing with their feelings or creating multiple pairings, just adding a little jealously. I mean Hinata obviously would still have feelings for Naruto at this point and Kiba and maybe even Shino can relate to Kimika through their animals. Sorry if it was misinterpreted. I love all the characters too much to do anything really evil to them. **_

_**Okay back to the story!**_

* * *

Kimika jumped into a hot shower as soon as she got back and it mercifully soothed her aching muscles. She changed into her set of casual clothes, dark blue jeans and a light blue top, and set off for the clothes shop with a familiar grey tabby draped over her shoulders. Naruto had told her to go ahead without him, he would meet her later before they met up with Hinata, Tenten and her teammates. She guessed he didn't want to be ganged up on buy Sakura and Ino, and if they were changing the whole time it would just be awkward for him.

She arrived at the tailors and the shop owner brought forward a beautifully crafted silk item in various blues. He had tried to resist payment, saying things like "It's an investment" and "good for future business". Kimika forced her money on him anyway with a strained thank you as she resisted running all the way to Ino's house. Maybe this pretending to have more political power than the average person was a bad idea.

It was only then that she realized she didn't actually know where Ino's house was… It was above the flower shop right? She walked gingerly into the shop making the bell on the door tinkle. It was hard to keep the huge amass of fabric from knocking over flowerpot's.

"Sorry we're… oh…" A tall man with long white blonde hair in a ponytail stuck his head around the far door.

"Oh hi, I'm looking for Ino?" She asked politely. He broke into a smile and beckoned her forward.

"Right, she's waiting for you upstairs. Kimika-san I presume. You'd better hurry up before my wife gets back, she hasn't stopped talking about you." He smiled and pointed her in the right direction.

**_He doesn't look like an interrogator…_** Kuruka mused, making Kimika pause on the staircase. How could she have forgotten about that? Well he seemed nice.

The dressing in kimonos was as difficult as Kimika had joked. The tradition of how it was worn took a long time, after at least half an hour of wrapping each others fabric, hers, Sakura's, Nami's and Ino's. Then came the notoriously difficult bow. Sakura was right, Ino thrived at this. She gave them each a different variation and guided Sakura to tie her own. At last Kimika looked in the mirror and gasped. The full effect of the blue silk was mesmerizing, a combination of blue flowers, quite like that of the blue orchid she had rescued, and delicate blue swirls which reminded her of Ku in her spirit form. The bow was tied in a way which made it look like she had little wings spouting from the material.

Sakura had an elegant pink cherry blossom fabric with a white sash also in a cherry blossom pattern. Nami had a dark blue fabric with white lilies, a classic bow and a red and white fan symbol on her back. Ino had chosen a striking purple with lighter purple lotus flowers with a matching lotus bow design. Just when she had thought they were finished however, Ino and Sakura crept up on her with mischievous grins, holding makeup and hair accessories.

Eventually they made it downstairs in those strange wooden sandals she had to wear with the outfit. She stepped outside holding a fan she had borrowed from Ino and tucked her purse into her sleeve. She heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up.

Naruto stood across from her wearing a 'yukata' as Ino had called it, when she had asked if the men wore the same thing. His was orange with dark red swirls, tied at the waist but leaving his chest open. He also had a red fan and wooden sandals. He stared at her open mouthed. He took in her perfect makeup and delicately positioned hair tied back with a jewelled comb apart from one gently curled bit of fringe gracing her cheek. His face reddened and his mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I think he's trying to say 'Kimika-chan you look ravishing this evening'." Ino laughed whacking Naruto on the back. Sakura giggled then pushed him forward a little.

"Y-you look… nice." He finished making the girls facepalm behind him. Kimika smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She grinned. She walked next to him as they made their way to the meeting place on the edge of town. "So what is the festival for?" She asked as she spotted a few lit lanterns lining the street.

"It's Baa-chan's anniversary for taking up the Hokage position… Where's Ku?" He asked looking all around her as if she was hidden in the folds of delicate fabric.

"She's gone to forest, she left as I arrived at Ino's. She said she would be a few hours."

"Ku? Is that your cat? You can talk to her?" Ino sidestepped into the conversation. Both hadn't known she was in earshot.

"Is she a summon?" Sakura asked as Nami began to meow.

"Uhh…" She looked at Naruto for help.

"YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN AS BRIGHTLY AS THE FIREWORKS TONIGHT!" Came a shout from up ahead, making Ino, Sakura and Naruto cringe slightly. Nami jumped up and down shouting "Bushy-brows!" excitedly.

"Lee… Brace yourself." Naruto muttered as a man their age ran over to them in a flash of green.

"MY LOVELY SAKURA-CHAN, YOU LOOK RAVISHING THIS EVENING!" He yelled happily making Ino snigger as Sakura's face twitched. "AND NARUTO! MY ETERNAL RIVAL OF YOUTHFULNESS!" Naruto grinned at him but it looked slightly awkward. Then suddenly all faces turned her way, though most seemed to be waiting for a reaction of some kind. As the man turned at last to her she had the full impact of his appearance.

The bowlcut… the eyebrows… the long lashed round eyes which somehow widened upon noticing her.

"MY LOVELY LADY! I DO NOT BELIEVE WE ARE ACQUAINTED. I WOULD NEVER FORGET SUCH A BEAUTIFUL FACE." He fell to one knee and pulled a rose seemingly from nowhere. Kimika felt her face shift into a bemused smile as she accepted it graciously. Suddenly Tenten appeared in a white and red Kimono and pulled him back.

"I'm sorry Kimika-chan! Are you okay?" She asked as another boy who reminded her of Hinata watched from behind. Kimika raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine… shouldn't I be?" She asked absorbing the other facial expressions in the group.

"Oh my god… she's immune…" Ino said, amazed and appalled.

"I do not want to know what else you've seen to make you immune to Lee…" Sakura muttered shaking her head. Lee's eyes hadn't left her yet.

There was a quiet growl and a subtle spike of killing intent from behind her, she turned expecting to see Ku but instead she found Naruto with a hardened expression. He snapped out of it suddenly and met her eyes with a strained smile. She raised her eyebrow a fraction and he shook his head slightly in response.

**_Are you okay!? What happened?_**

_I'm fine, don't worry. _Kimika stiffened involuntarily at the voice. _Naruto just seems a bit pissed off at something._

**_Jealousy eh? _**

_W-what!?_

**_Try and keep him from killing anyone until I get back, I'm almost finished._**

_Okay… there are quite a few people here now… and they are expecting a cat just so you know._

**_Fine I'll be subtle… It might take a little longer though._**

"-fine. She's just talking to Ku." Naruto finished quietly holding his hands up to the worried onlookers. Her vision focused then her cheeks turned pink.

"Ah sorry… she does that…" She mumbled at their awed faces.

"You can talk to her inside your head?" Ino asked and she nodded, "My dad said he could do something similar on the battlefield if he needs too."

"Sounds a little like the Inuzuka clan too…" Sakura said thoughtfully to no one in particular.

"Oh! Hey look! Its team 8!" Naruto pointed behind them at three figures in the distance, deliberately changing the focus of attention.

"Thanks" she mouthed at him and he winked.

Hinata made her way towards them in a beautiful lilac kimono with a type of flower she didn't recognise on it. Her bow was twice as complicated as any Ino had created. Either side stood the two men she had met in the forest the other day. One in a light grey yukata and a matching scarf covering his chin, short black hair and still wearing his sunglasses. The other was in a black yukata with red paw prints, scratching the head of his giant white dog. Akamaru seemed to be extra excited about something and his owner was trying to calm him down.

"Hinata!" She called with a wave making everyone give her odd looks again. Hinata blushed but smiled and waved back politely.

"Akamaru. Stop it!" The boy in black and red hissed but couldn't keep his hold. The giant white dog bounded straight over to her just managing to stop before he bowled her over. He sat and panted happily.

"Hi Akamaru." She said with a grin and scratched him behind the ear as the boy ran over to her and skidded to a halt giving Akamaru a reprimanding smack on the back of the head.

"Did he get you?" he asked then his eyes widened as they met hers.

"Nope he stopped in time. Don't be too harsh on him it's really my fault. I have an irresistible pull for animals apparently. Like Nagaru the tiger." She said making a face at the dog and rubbing his nose with her own. He yapped happily.

"She can talk to her cat too, like you talk to Akamaru" Ino put in with a mischievous expression glancing at Naruto behind her.

"Really!?" he said suddenly as excited as his dog. "I've never heard of anyone else who could apart from my clan." The other man in grey coughed loudly. "Well yeah and the Aburame's I guess."

"I see your attraction theory is correct…" the stoic boy said, appearing to stare at her but it was hard to tell with those sunglasses "I am having a difficult time controlling my insects. They would like to swarm you…" with that everyone but Naruto, Akamaru and his owner took a few deliberate steps away from her. Kimika paid them no notice, she didn't mind bugs too much.

"So you can talk to insects? Ah sorry I don't know your name…"

"Aburame Shino. If you like insects Kimika-san then I offer you an invitation to the Aburame compound. We have recently found a new species of butterfly and I think my parents would like to experience your affinity with the Kikai." The others were staring at him as if he had never spoken before.

"And the Inuzuka's!" The other boy shouted suddenly "I'm Kiba. Feel free to come over anytime. I'd love to see the look on my mum's face when the dogs run off."

Kimika grinned at them.

"Sure." She said and felt another spike of murderous intent.

The others hadn't seemed to have noticed it though. She subtly turned to look back at Naruto who was rubbing his eyes, seemingly in pain. She noticed a small blue flash from an alley nearby and a grey tabby cat pranced out.

**_Well… at least he hasn't killed anyone yet. Maybe you should give your boy toy some attention instead of flirting with others._**

_I wasn't flirting! I was just being nice!_

**_Well… just be careful… _** Kimika turned and opened her arms as Kuruka jumped deftly into them.

"Hi Ku." Naruto said gruffly.

"Um I think everyone is here now, shall we head towards the festival?" Kimika said awkwardly as everyone stared avidly at the cat in her arms.

* * *

**[Authors Comments]**

**I hope you like where the story has gone so far. I'm always open to suggestions to add a bit more flavor to the story. I have a vague plot in mind which starts unraveling in the next chapter. And there is some action! I hope it's not getting too boring. I'm thinking of a short detour into the Inuzuka and Aburame compounds at some point for a little comedy...**

**Can anyone guess what happens at the festival? **

**So sorry about the late update, works been pretty crazy. I'll try and get the next chapter up on Friday as promised. Love your reviews and comments as always! xxx **

**See you Friday!**


End file.
